Demon Hunts, A Winchester Initiation
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Staring this part off differently, By seeing Sam and Deans prospective in the story. Their hunting a crossroads demon, Which is pretty natural for there life, which weird, but 'hey' weird was their normal. But an unexpected name gets said during the hunt and they drive across country worrying about some of the little family they got left. How the hell, is Bobby involved? Part 4
1. Beasts In Disguise

We see the winding road ahead of us. The sky is Dark and there's not a soul in sight. It's eerily quiet until we hear the rumbling of a beast. At least that is what it sounds like. Until you see the sleek black form of a 1967 Chevy Impala. Though it could be a beast in disguise. For it holds two of the most fearsome foes to the supernatural. Sam and Dean Winchester. They are the 'monsters' told in whispers around the supernatural community. They say if you see that car rolling up into your town, you're bound to be next. There are rumors that they can't die. That there's something watching over them. Helping, like a light in the darkness that seems to follow them. The one thing they tell you to do is run, run far away or you'll be the next one they send into the ground, for good.

It's a sunny morning, I'm having a good day in what seems like years. I'm driving Baby with no plan ahead of me. With Sammy by my side. He's currently researching a possible case.

"Hey Dean, get this apparently there was this string of murders happening in Wyoming. One guy by the name of Jeffrey Wells just one day up and murders his whole family, in a very graphic way." I glance at one of the pictures on Sammy's laptop, and ugh he wasn't kidding though I don't think graphic does that justice.

"Sammy this doesn't really scream supernatural, as terrible as it is I'm pretty sure a human could do that." Sammy just nodded but continued.

"Yeah I thought so too, but apparently one of the victims had their throat slit and they said the perp collected it in a cup. Also, they said there was a strong smell of rotten eggs." Sammy gave one of those 'it's definitely supernatural looks'.

"So rotten eggs means sulfur which means demons. Great, Wyoming it is." I pulled the car around and drove straight to Wyoming, so we could hunt ourselves a Demon.

We donned our usual Fed suits.

"Sam, I hate wearing these stupid cheap suits." Sam just sighs and fixes his hair.

"Well if you have a better idea to get the cops to spill their guts about the case then I'm all ears." I give Sam that look,

"Bitch." Sam laughs,

"Jerk." We head into the building easily sliding into our FBI agent persona. We talk to the officer leading the case.

"I couldn't imagine what could make a happy family man like Jeffrey kill his wife and kids. I just don't get it, agents." Sam nods. We are currently standing behind the see-through glass in the police department. Jeffrey is currently handcuffed and crying his eyes out saying he's innocent. Sams starts first,

"Sir do you mind if we get the first crack at Jeffrey." The officer nods his head and waves us off.

We enter the holding room. And the moment we walk in Jeffrey stops crying, he looks at us with pleading eyes.

"Hey officers you have to, believe me, I didn't kill my family. I don't even remember leaving the bar yesterday. It must've been someone who looks like me I swear, I love my family." Sam touches his shoulder.

"We believe you calm down. But we still have a few questions." The man started to sporadically nod his head. Sam gives me the signal to start the questions.

"So Jeffrey you say you were at a bar. Which one?" Jeffrey turns to me,

"Oh it the one up by Hemp Street, By the BBQ place." I nod,

"So did you meet anyone new or perhaps make any deals?" Sam gives me a look at my straightforwardness. The guy looks like he thought of something, but he's not saying anything.

"You know if you don't help us we can't help you," Sam says while looking at the guy playing good cop. The man gulps,

"Well, I meet this woman she was coming onto me. Like she was really interested in me. I mean, my wife and I were having trouble. I caught her with the neighbor Suzan." Oh wow. It must have shown on my face because, Jeffrey said, "Yeah I know. So I thought why not. If she can cheat on me, so can I. I thought I could get back at her this way. But sleeping with another woman is one thing I wouldn't kill her." I nod and shrug to Sam.

"Did this girl ask anything from you?" The man gives me a look.

"No, she wasn't a prostitute. She said she sympathized with me after I told her about what happened. And she said that we would show her with the sex." I nodded. Okay. That's one messed up dude.

"Just curious here, Did you guys talk about souls?" The guy gave me a weird look.

"How did you know?" The man asked confused how I could know something, that I clearly wasn't there for.

"Just a hunch, Could you tell why she said it?" The looked at me funny but said,

"Ah okay. Um ... she said the sex and revenge would just cost my soul, but that was just a romantic thing, right?" Sam and I share a look,

"Ah Yeah, my colleague and I are going over here, for now, to go discuss your case with the rest of the officers and will come back later, excuse us," Sam says as we head out of the room.

"Okay, some demon tricks the poor dude who wants revenge sex on his wife and what murders his family after possessing him. Weird but definitely a demon." Sam nods,

"Well, I guess we go hit up the bar and see if we can catch the demon mid-deal." I nod and we slide into the baby and start heading to Hemp street.

We park. My gaze lingers on the BBQ place across the street, man I could go for some ribs. But Sam gives me one of those looks and we just head into the bar, sadly all work and no play. Once inside we can see it's just like every other bar we've been in. It smells like booze and sexual frustration. A few bar patrons look our way but in the end, they don't really care or too drunk to think. Sam and I part ways. Sam goes around asking some of the patrons about if they'd seen Jeffry in here with a really hot girl. I head to the bar, and order a shot and show the bar keep the photo. He gives me a grunt in response. So I lift my jacket and show him my badge,

"This man was here last night, remember who he was with?" He was acting like he didn't know but he obviously recognized him. "You know if your hiding any evidence that crucial to a murder investigation you could be arrested for aiding and abetting. Might even lose the bar." The man looks at least a bit scared, more so at the mention of the bar.

"Alright, he was here last night." I nodded,

"And?" He gave me a sour look.

"And he was here with women, but I'd never seen her before, she looked too pretty to be hanging out in a bar like this. Especially with a man like that, she was way out of his league. But they left together. And I haven't seen either since." I nod,

"Thank you for your time." I down the shot and head to Sam.

Sammy is talking to someone else, but I motion to him and he ends the conversation and heads in my direction.

"So what did you get from the owner at the bar?" Sam asks.

"Well, he said that Jeffrey and mystery demon was here yesterday night, getting it on." Sam gave me his "resting bitch face" which I get a lot.

"Well, he basically said what Jeffrey told us. Which gets us nowhere." Sam sighs and says he'll go get us a hotel and will do some research. I opted to stay at the bar and wait to see if I can maybe catch the demon. Or basically get out of researching, either way, we were splitting up.


	2. My Prey's Name Is Dean Winchester

Sam gets into the Impala and drives away down the road. In the BBQ place watching from the window. We see the beautiful mystery women watch in the shadows.

"Ugh Winchesters, time to ditch this meat suit."

The demon gets up and heads into the kitchen. A waitress follows her.

"Hey, you can't come in here this is for employees only." The demon turns and smiles. Looking the waitress up and down. A young girl, 20 or 23 maybe, the girl's blonde hair was almost white. It fell to a straight line midway down her back, absolutely flat and shining brightly from the hanging ceiling light. When she turned her head it moved with her like a liquid and about her freckled face, the shorter strands hung forwards to hide her eyes. Her eyes, Oh they were a hickory as rich as the earth's soil, stained with the color of hot chocolate on a cold, winter night that wraps around you like a blanket; engulfs you in its warmth and makes you feel at home. Perfect for what she needed. One thing she heard about a Winchester is they fell for pretty girls. And this girl was perfect for the job, quite the masterpiece actually.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're really pretty." The girl looked up at the demon and blushed,

"Ah thank you but, you can't be back here." The demon nodded,

"Right, of course, I was just looking for the bathroom can you show me there?" The waitress smiled,

"Of course right this way please." As she leads the demon through the building she had no idea this would probably be her last normal day in her ever-shortening life. Pity, she was so pretty. Once they came down the bend that leads to the bathroom, the waitress stopped and pointed to the bathroom door,

"Well, here it is if you need anything else just be sure to let me know." She started back but before she even reached the demon, she was pushed into the wall by an invisible force. "What the hell is-?!" The demon snapped her fingers and cut her off mid-sentence.

"You really are pretty, just perfect actually, You'll do well in bringing me a Winchester." And with that, the demon's mouth popped open and blackish grey smoke pillared it's way out and up. But not too far before speeding back down. The now crying waitress, opens her mouth, watching the black smoke choke her and she loses control. She can feel her conscious slip and then it's total darkness. But her face contorts into a wicked smile.

"So Bri, is what they call you. Good, now to get out of these boring clothes and into something more my style." And with that Bri, disappears. Leaving the poor girl who was recently possessed lying dead on the floor. She had been dead for days with a long slit in her heart hidden by clothes and demon powers.

The demon casually strolls into the bar. She lost the waiter outfit and was now rocking a cute black mini dress. She adored this look with black see-through tights and marble black heels. She was a bit out of place for the kind of bar she was in, but she walked around confidently like she had no care in the world. She sat down at the bar. Signaling for the bartender, He left the conversation he was having with some patrons and came over.

"What can I get you, darling?" I thought about it, but decided on my personal fave,

"I'll take a Whiskey shot, ah make a double." The man looked me up and down, clearly not hiding his interest. I mean I get it, this meat suit was quite beautiful if I do say so myself.

"You sure sweetie, why don't you go for something a little easier to swallow." I give him a seductive smile,

"Oh I can swallow just fine mister." The man before me looks a little shocked but soon smiles getting what I meant and then he poured me two shots. "Thanks, Handsome, I'll be back for more," I say as I wink and I pick up the second shot downing it and leaving the bar with a swing of my hips as I walk. Making sure the bartender is getting a good look.

It's always good to have devoted followers, even if they just want to fuck me. But hey a deal's a deal. And contingency plans save lives. So I make my way around the bar. I plan on making lasting impressions, on all these lovely patrons. Once I deal with the threat I can easily make some huge deals here, oh this is going to be fun.

After I'm sure I've talked to everyone in the bar, I head to Dean Winchester. He's playing pool with a drunk couple of guys who are clearly losing. I walk up to the table, watching from the sidelines for a little while. I cheer at all the right moments. I get the attention of the Winchester boy. He looks me up and down, he obviously likes what he sees. So I strut forward after the game is over,

"Wooow, your sooo good at pool, you have to teach me," I said drawing out the words and pausing every now and then. He smiles a smug smile.

"Yeah, you like what you see?" I check him out quite obviously and nod my head,

"Yeah…"

I'm pushed up against a wall with a tongue down my throat. I was looking for the demon, but all work and no play really wasn't my style. I stayed at the bar to get out of work. She also wasn't the demon, the bartender said it wasn't this girl that came in yesterday. Though he also looked pissed that she ended up with me. But, what can I say ladies dig this.

She wasn't backing down, she kept fighting for dominance and to be honest, that was hot. We made out in a hurried fashion, stripping clothes as we got closer to the bed. She pushed me hard and I fell back on the bed. I looked up and I can see her sliding down the zipper on her tiny dress. And with that, her dress fell. She was truly beautiful. She introduced herself as Bri earlier. She was staring at me as she started to unhook her bra, I could get lost in those brown eyes. She crawls up my body till shes straddling my hips, and she's moving hers in a suggested manner. I grab her hips. She makes a pleased sound. She reaches for something behind me. I move my head to look but she calls out to me.

"Hey, Dean look at me." I look back into those breathtaking eyes.

"Yea-" WACK! I feel something hard hit my head, what the fuck. I look at her in confusion, and gone are her entrapping brown eyes. All I can see is the darkness of a demons black eyes, were her eyes once stood. I try to get up and knock her off me but she hit me again and I struggle, but soon enough I slip into unconsciousness.


	3. STILES?

I have this ringing in my ears when I wake up. I realize that it's not a good sign. Added to the fact I can't move my hands or legs. I blink and it's dark. I try to get my bearings. It's dark but there is some light glaring through the walls of whatever run-down building I'm currently in. It's damp and dirty. I don't hear any background noise, so I must be somewhere isolated. I hear the telltale signs of another person. The clacking of the loud heels is such a contrast from the utter silence I woke up to. The girl I meet at the bar is standing in front of me. She changed to a more casual outfit. A black tank top and dark blue jeans. Her hair was shoved into a sloppy bun and even for an evil bitch, she looked good.

"So Dean Winchester right?" She speaks up. I glare at her and sarcastically respond.

"In the flesh. Do you want an autograph." She smiles,

"Sure in blood would be nice." I grimace. This is a bad situation. Sammy probably thinks I hooked up at the bar and he might not come looking until tomorrow morning. Or this morning, it was a little bright out. I snap out of it when the women gets right up in my face.

"I wonder why everyone is scared of you puny humans. I mean it's so easy to kill you. This flesh," She grips my face and claws at me with her cat-like nails.

"Is just so easy to tear through. I mean with your reputation I thought this would be harder. But all I had to find was a pretty body and bam. You're under my finger, easy as pie." She let go of my face and licked her bloody hand. I tempt fate and go for a bluff, praying that Sammy will figure out something wrong soon enough.

"Listen, bitch. You'll spill your guts one way or another. If not by me then by my brother. Just know you messed with the wrong people. You just dug your own grave." The demon glared. She didn't look happy and I'm pretty sure she believed it.

"Ugh, Winchester's we should just wipe all three of you off the face of the earth." Three?

"Um lady I think you messed up on information there I'm almost positive there's only me and my brother." I laugh thinking why would she think there is more of us. The only other family I have is dead and I pretty sure none of them came back. Sam and I would've known, trust me.

"You sure are sure of yourself. Cause a little birdie whispered to me that you still have some family left. Well maybe not anymore. I heard one of us headed to kill him. A boy named Stiles." Stiles? Wait I know that name. Where do I know that name from? Oh crap. Crap. Stiles, Right dad had a sister and I think her sons name was Stiles. Shit me and Sammy hasn't visited him in over two decades. Not since the funeral.

"Stiles? What the hell does he have to do with any of this crap?" The demon smiled seeing that it clearly got to me.

"Well, I heard that he woke a Nemoton. Which of course it would be someone related to you. Sending of a Beacon that powerful is going to attract all the nasties to that boy. If the demons don't get him I'm sure some other creature of the night surely will." She smirked.

"And don't worry you will see him soon. In hell." She struts towards me with a jagged knife in hand. She lifted the knife to strike, but before she could BANG. My ears are ringing. The shot hit so close to my ear. I gain my bearings and I see Sammy brandishing a shotgun and holy water. The demon screams as the acid like water drips from her skin. Sam finishes it quick not wasting time. He takes the trusty demon knife. And plunges it through the demon's heart.

He rushes over to me and quickly unties the knots.

"Dude why did you get caught off guard. Did you forget demons could switch meat suits." I sigh standing up still dizzy from the whole affair.

"No Sam I didn't forget. But I don't know I didn't she was a demon. I was caught off guard." I sigh even deeper he's gonna bring this up a lot. I just want to leave this damned building.

We are walking to the baby and slide in, in unison. I'm about to start the car when I remember what the demon mentioned before she was killed.

"Hey, Sammy." Sam looked at me with a glare.

"It's Sam, Dean." I wave away the argument.

"Do you remember our cousin from dads side, Stiles." Sammy looks thoughtful then it clicks.

"Oh yeah, I remember him. It's been so long. What made you think of him?"

"Well, I think he's in trouble. The demon before she tried to kill me she let slip that she knew of a demon that was headed to kill our cousin." Sam looked shocked.

"What why?"

"Well, she didn't really know only that he activated a Nemmoton, Whatever that is."

"Huh, I don't know I've never heard of it. You wanna go check in on him?" I nod,

"Yeah, but let me make a call."

The line rings for a few beats. Stiles picks up.

"Yo Stiles, how have you been? You remember me, right?" In reply comes a shocked response of

"Dean?" I smile, Whew I let out a breath. the kid is still good. At least for now.

"Yep. How have you been? Oh, you mind if I put you on speaker Sammy's here too." I get a quite 'uh sure' in response.

"Alright go, how have you been?"

"Um okay, I guess. So what's up with the social call after all these years?" He sounds nervous. Weird.

"Not much me and Sammy were thinking of coming to visit. You come say hi to you and your dad." Sam adds,

"It's been so long we feel bad about missing out on so much, it's not troubling right?" We hear a rustling of clothes on the other end.

"Uh no um, you can come over I guess. It'd be good to see you guys too. Uh, but when do you guys think your gonna be here?" I look to Sammy,

"First we're gonna stop at my friend Bobby's then we'll head up your way." A soft 'Oh' comes across the speaker.

"Okay Um I'll text you if anything changes after I tell my dad." Sam smiles but of course, Stiles can't see,

"Okay well come over in a few days."

A small 'Yep Bye!" Is rushed and the kid hangs up.

"Well, I don't know if it was just me or did the kid seem spooked?" Sammy laughs,

"Yeah, no kidding Dean. Obviously something wrong. Just hope it's nothing serious."

"Yeah."


	4. Nemetons And Argents

Me and Sammy head back to the shabby hotel we were staying at. We pack up our belongings and leave as soon as possible. I've had a bad feeling since hearing the kids voice over the phone. We decided to head to Bobby's first to ask him what a Nemeton is. None of dad's books talk about it or how one would activate it. Sammy's been searching the internet but it just keeps leading him to pictures of trees. And so we have nothing.

It's late morning the next day by the time we arrived. I pull up in front of Bobby's and I see him in the shed near the house. Me and Sam climb out of the car and call out to him.

"Bobby, Hey." He turns to us surprised. And that's when I realized we forgot to give him a heads up.

"Boys? Did ya say you were coming?" Sam hugs him.

"No Bobby we forgot we actually need some help." Bobby sighed and took the dirty worn rag off his shoulders.

"Of course you boys do. What do you need?" I gave him a sheepish look. But Sammy spoke up first,

"Actually I've wanted to know if you ever heard of a Nemeton before. Apparently it's some type of tree." Bobby looked thoughtful.

"I don't see anything supernatural about a tree. But if you know what it is then what do you need?"

We started to gradually walk back into the house.

"Actually we just wanted to know what you know about and how one would go about activating one." Bobby picked up a few books. And sat at his desk.

"Let me search for a bit, have a beer and help me." Sam nodded and grabbed 3 beers and sat near Bobby and grabbed some more books on trees. I sighed. I hate research but for the family right. So I sighed deeply before sitting down and reading. More drinking than reading but hey I tried.

It took 3 hours before we got anything and what we got wasn't much. In the end, all we knew for sure that it was a tree and that they appeared all over the world. And that they were a beacon for the supernatural, meaning they drew the supernatural to them. But that's all we got. Basically, we were going in blind. Which not great but not weird for us.

We all had our faces in books when a shrill ring sounded throughout the room. I saw Sammy jump a bit. Apparently it was Bobby's cell. He looked at the number and some weird looked crossed his face. He looked at us briefly but still put the phone to his ear.

"Hey kid." I looked at Sam in question but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Ah, I see that makes sense." He looks at me and Sam again. But he's not saying much just listening to whoever was on the other side of the phone. So I guess me and Sam just sat back and waited, we could ask after. Bobby sighed after a minute.

"Yeah." Bobby held up a hand and asked,

"Hey, I have a question, Have ya ever heard of a Nemeton?" I looked at the phone I didn't think Bobby was talking to a Hunter. But me and Sam perked up wanting to know more what was going to happen. There was a long pause in between. Then Bobby asked,

"I wanted to know if you ever heard of activating one? Have you ever come across one?" Sam was waiting like a puppy it was hilarious. Bobby picked up a pen and started to scribble stuff down. Sam stood up to see what he wrote. I just continued sipping my beer and watched Bobby.

"Right thanks kid. That's farther than we'd of gotten. And I'll give him a call. Talk to you another time." Bobby ended the call after a beat. Sam asked first.

"Who was that Bobby?" Bobby put down the pen,

"Just a hunter I meet a while ago and helped him hunt a Wendigo. And we did a few more hunts after that good guy." I nodded,

"So he knew about the tree?" Bobby picked up the paper.

"Yeah, he told me he dealt with one before and told me about another hunter who worked with him on it. Where are you guys heading to find this Nemeton?" Sam picked up his phone and swiped at a note he wrote that was basically directions to wherever Stiles lived.

"Uh Beacon Hills California." Bobby had a weird look on his face,

"Huh weird." I stand up,

"What's weird?"

"Well the contact, the other hunter he lives in Beacon Hills. I meet him doing a job over there." Sam looked interested.

"You worked a job in Beacon Hills?" Bobby sighed.

"Yeah not too long ago, It was a demon. We took care if it. Fairly quick." I sighed in relief. Bobby took care of the demon we were hoping didn't kill our cousin. At least I know there's no imidate demon threat.

"Good. That's good. So who's this other hunter that lives in Beacon Hills." Bobby pulls out his cell phone again.

"His name is Chris Argent. He's from an old line of hunters who only for the most part hunt werewolves." When he says werewolves he gets this sour look on his face. But it's only there for a second before its gone like it never happened.

"But recently most of his family got wiped out on a bad hunt. I've only meet Chris Argent and his daughter." Man, that's tough, growing up in this life than losing family. Like most hunters didn't have experience in it. Still not that it didn't suck for the girl.

"All right lets give this Chris of yours a call and see whats up with this stupid tree.

Stiles POV:

"Hey Bobby I have a problem." I'm in my room sitting in a chair tapping my leg in a weird inconsistent rhythm.

"My cousins are coming over. You know Sam and Dean."

"Ah I see that makes sense." I suddenly realized something.

"Oh my god Bobby they said they were coming to see you. Are they there now?" Bobby sighed over the phone.

"Yeah." I was going to go crazy. Why is all this shit happening to me right after the other.

"Well what are they saying?" But Bobby suddenly switch conversation topics.

"Hey I have a question have ya ever heard of a Nemeton?" I froze. What why was he asking about that. I never told him about that. No one mentioned it.

"Why?" I hear papers rustling. And movement on the other end.

"I wanted to know if you ever heard of activating one? Have you ever come across one?" I was quite for a while. This was bad, how did Sam and Dean hear about it. It's not like anyone said anything. I mean the freak storms from the Darach were talked about on the news and stuff but it never caught attention before. So why now?

"Remeber the Darach I told you about. Yeah well, she was making ritual sacrifices to it and tried to become a powerful dark druid. But as the final sacrifices she took my dad, Chris and Scotts mom. So Alli, Scott and I sacrificed ourselves to save them. But we somehow activated it in the end." I picked up a pen and started twirling it in between my fingers,

"But if you want more info call Chris he tracked the tree and knows a lot about it." Bobby nodded over the phone I could hear the rustling of the phone.

"Right thanks kid. That's farther than we'd of gotten. And I'll give him a call. Talk to you another time." I sighed,

"Tell me everything as soon as they leave." I hung up and sighed. So much to do so little time. I looked at the clock on my computer. I guess I'll go bring my dad some lunch and drop this problem on him.


	5. What Sacrafices Do

Bobby dials a number and puts the phone to his ear. It rings for a bit then someone picks up because Bobby says,

"Chris? Yeah, this is Bobby. Yeah, no I'm good. Thanks." Bobby laughs,

"No, thankfully it's not another demon don't worry. Actually, I was wondering What you know about a Nemeton?" Bobby gets his pen ready to write again. But pauses.

"Uh S- Peter. You know the hunter that worked that demon with us awhile ago." The slip went by unnoticed, by the brothers. There was a long pause on the line then Bobby said

"Yeah. Yeah, the one in Beacon Hills." They seem to be going back and forth questioning each other like hunters do.

"I guess I will. Thanks, Chris. Yeah sure talk to you later."

Chris POV:

It's late afternoon and we see Chris going over some stuff Bobby left him. Coincidentally he gets a phone call. He reads the caller ID and what do you know it's Bobby.

"Hello." He goes into business mode because why else would Bobby be calling him if not for some new threat.

"How are you?" He asks to get pleasantries out of the way.

"Do we have another demon heading our way. Should I restock on salt?" He asks Bobby with a tad of sarcasm. Bobby then asks about the Nemeton, which he didn't think Stiles told him about. And he never brought it up. Out of precaution, he asks

"Who told you about it?" Bobby fumbles his words. He starts to say Stiles but switches to Peter as there mutual contact. That means he's not alone. And must be another hunter because he's asking about the Nemeton. And last he covered Stiles' name so it could only be Stiles' cousins the Winchesters. So he asks,

"You with Stiles' cousins?" The man on the other end seemed shocked. But he confirmed it.

"And your after the Nemeton in Beacon Hills?" Bobby again confirms it.

"Okay you coming back down here? Or just the boys. I'd bet Stiles would be comfortable with a familiar face. Tell you the truth I would too. And once you're down here I can see what I can give you on the Nemeton."

Back to Bobby and the boys:

He sighs. Sam asks

"Whats up Bobby the conversation looked to be going well did he not want to help?" But Bobby just shook his head.

"Naw he'll help once we get there." I looked at Bobby,

"We" Not that I don't want you to come but why, is it that big of a deal?" Bobby lays the phone down on the table with a soft thud.

"No, I don't even know if it's anything. Just he doesn't like other hunters coming onto his territory, plus he doesn't know you, so he said he wanted a familiar face. I don't mind going back, but I do gotta ask boys what made you wanna go to Beacon Hills it's kinda a weird hunt?" I looked at Sammy and he gave me the 'we should tell him face' so I stood up.

"We got family there, and on our latest clash with a demon. She happened to mention his name. So we got worried and headed this way. But I think you already took care of the demon, which thanks, but she also mentioned the Nemeton and how it was a beacon that attracted supernatural to it. So we got worried and decided to call Stiles. But he sounded off so we wanted to go check it out." Bobby listened to the whole story without interrupting.

"Ah, I see. Okay, I guess we gotta pack up. Also, you have cousins why didn't you ever mention them." I looked at Sammy,

"Honestly I forgot about it, and you know it never seemed to come up. He lives a normal life why would we drag him into our problems." Bobby got this look on his face like he knew something we didn't know.

"Yeah, I guess. Alright, boys lets go." And at that, we stood up and started packing for the road, to Beacon Hills.

Stiles POV:

I'm driving the Jeep recklessly. I'm nervous. Like Sam and Dean are coming. Oh my god I gotta warn Sc… Derek I'll warn Derek he can tell Scott. I do the dumb thing and start dialing while driving. Once I hit call I pay attention again.

"Hello" It was gruff and nice to hear. That basically describes Derek, huh.

"Hey, Der." There's a low growl but he doesn't mean it. I think he actually likes the nicknames.

"Were in trouble again." I hear him freeze.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt again are you?" I laugh,

"No Derek I'm fine. But I'd be more worried about you and the pups. My cousins, you know crazy hunters are coming here. Something about the Nemoton or something but I don't know how they heard of it. I mean I didn't tell Bobby. You think they could have special powers. That'd be cool, I wish I had…" Derek interrupted me.

"Stiles! I get it. I'll warn everyone to stay away. While there here don't worry." I sigh in relief. At least I still had Derek.

"Thanks, Derek," I say,

"Mmmhhmm Don't worry relax a bit," Derek tells me, I nod to myself.

"Okay, I gotta go talk to my dad I'll see you soon?" Derek said yes and hangs up.

I then picked up some grub. It was not healthy, I don't think even I could stand healthy food right now. I don't even think I can eat. I'm so worried. About everyone. But I head to my dads work, to drop off his lunch and to drop off this news.


	6. Greasy Bags Of Food

I pull the jeep to a stop outside the station. I get out with two bags full of food. I walk in and get greeted by the lady at the front desk. I ask to see my dad and they just wave me through knowing I bring him lunch all the time. I walk through the familiar building at a fast pace. I throw the door open without knocking. My dad looks up at me and sighs.

"What's up, Stiles?" I hold out the food, my dad gets excited at the grease stains he sees seeping through the bag. But he looks skeptical. After I hand him the bag, and he looks inside he gives me a look,

"Did I do something good? Or did you do something stupid?" I sigh

"No neither. I just can't do healthy food right now." My dad pulled out his burger,

"Why?" I sighed even deeper,

"I was out on a walk. And guess who calls me?" My dad shakes his head and motions for me to continue,

"Dean and Sam." My dad's eyebrow shoots up,

"Really what'd they want?" I look at my burger but switch to the curly fries.

"They were just calling to let me know that they decided to come to visit." My dad had this 'Oh' look.

"You think they're coming to hunt?" I nodded,

"I don't think they're coming for the pack but if they stay too long they might investigate and start suspecting." My dad nods,

"If they aren't coming because of the pack then why are they coming here?" I start to think about what Bobby told me,

"Dad remember when you got kidnapped and we rescued you from under that tree?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, that tree is called a Nemeton. It was used by the Darach and made those ritual sacrifices. Remember when I told you about it?" My dad nods his head again,

"Yes, my introduction to all things supernatural wasn't that long ago." I nod.

"Right well I talked to Bobby and he asked me about it, and apparently Sam and Dean were with him."

"So they went to Bobby for help, do they not know it's over. It is over right?" I looked at my dad's confused face.

"Yeah, trust me it's over. The Darach is dead. But maybe they didn't know yet like if you just read the fatalities this town experienced since Scott got bit, you'd be worried." My dad sighed,

"Yeah, I know so there coming. Is Bobby coming back? I wouldn't mind it, even if Sam and Dean are my nephews I haven't seen them in a decade it's nice to see a familiar face." That's pretty smart.

"I'll call Bobby in a bit to see if he can also swing down here then." My dad nods,

"There seems to be always something happening in this town."

"Yeah it seems so," I say as I sigh wondering the same. Why can't we just have some peace?

And we continue to eat out lunch in relative peace. I see my dad going ham on all the greasy food in his bag. I offer him half of my burger not really hungry, He seems concerned for a second but his hunger wins over and he just demolished it. I finish my curly fries and say goodbye.

I need to get home and hide some things. Since dad found out I've left all my supernatural stuff lying about. So I guess I ought to go hide it all again. As I jump into my jeep I get a text from Chris telling me Bobby, Sam and Dean are on there way. I'm glad Bobby's coming. I send a quick 'Thanks' in return. Almost immediately I get a text from Alisson.

"Stiles my dad just told me Sam and Dean are coming, is that true?" I text her yeah. And another quick text comes back.

"Can I come to yours, I kinda want to talk." I agree. Cause she's been asking about them for a while. Also, there are not many hunters are age.

So I now head to my house, to clean up my supernatural mess of things and to meet Alli and tell her about the famed Winchesters. Or at least all that Bobby told me.


	7. Allison And Stiles Bonding As Hunters

I wipe my brow and look at my supernatural free room. I just spent a good hour cleaning. I got rid of all the crime boards and turned it back into a normal teenagers room. I still had the crime board but I covered it with a blanket and pushed it against the wall. I was currently trying to find whatever brought Sam and Dean to Beacon Hills. They talked about the Nemeton. So I gathered all my information on it. Maybe it was acting up again. I spent another hour on my computer searching and pinning things to the board. I hear my door open and I still. My dads not home yet. Sam and Dean don't come until tomorrow. Derek normally comes through the window. I quickly with the speed and agility of a hunter get up and pull a knife to the intruder's neck. I see Allison's wide eyes. But I can also feel the poke of a knife on my stomach. I look down and see an identically sized knife poking me. I look back at Alli and smile. I dropped my knife and she mirrored my movement. We both meet eyes and laughed. She broke the silence first.

"Wow, Stiles that was a quick reaction and a deadly one." She was smiling as she said this. I laughed and respond seriously,

"You shouldn't sneak up on a hunter Alli."

She went, "Ooo a Hunter," giggling.

I motioned for her to come in. She quickly found a seat on my bed. I sat on my computer chair waiting for the bombardment of questions I knew were coming. But to my surprise, she apologized for her dumb boyfriend. Her words, not mine.

"Alli, It's not your fault. It's not really Scott's either I should of told him." I sigh, recalling our fight. But Allison just keeps surprising me by taking my side and not Scott's.

"No Stiles it's not your fault. You said you were going to tell him, you told me so. But you had a lot on your mind with, keeping the pack safe and trying to capture and exorcise a demon. Scott was in the wrong here." I smiled and said thanks for taking my side.

But once that was cleared up she clapped her hands and pulled out a notebook where she had written all her questions. I looked at her waiting for her to start.

"Okay, so first question. Since when did you know you had hunters as a family?" Easy.

"Remember the Wendigo hunt. I had remember reading one of Deans books and in it was a page about them. Since I was a nosy child I snapped a bunch of pictures of their bestiary." She nodded along. "But I didn't believe it really, up until the whole Scott is a freaking werewolf thing happened." She nodded understanding having a hard realization into the whole supernatural.

"Okay, next question, How many supernatural creatures exist exactly?" I was about to start naming them off, but I realized that there was a crap load and we didn't have the time to sit here naming supernatural creatures.

"Well how about I send you a copy of my bestiary for that one. I feel like there is just too many to name in one sitting." She nodded.

"Okay. Then onto the next question. Can I meet your cousins?" I didn't expect this question but I just shrugged.

"Uh, sure just come over while there here. But I thought they were going to meet your dad. Why not just meet them then." Alli sighed and gave me an unhappy look.

"My dad doesn't want them to know I'm a hunter. He already mentioned it to Bobby. He said they can know that I know about the supernatural. But I'd never hunted before." She looked unhappy.

"Hey you're not alone they won't know I'm a hunter either. And if you want to meet them just come over tomorrow." I look at the clock on my computer,

"Or just hang out here for a few more hours." She looks at the clock and sees it's already ten.

"Do you mind if I stay and ask more questions?" I don't care personally. I don't think I can sleep tonight because of the nerves anyway.

"Sure. You wanna order food?" She nods and I quickly call for some Chinese food.

As we wait she continues the questioning.

"So here's another question. Well more like what's going to be our plan of action once they get here? Even though Bobby's sorta cool with the werewolf thingy. What happens if your cousins find out. What do we do?" I nodded. I've been running that problem through my head.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure. My plan so far is to tie up my cousins and make them see reason. But I have a feeling that won't go over well." Alli laughs,

"Yeah, I don't think that'll go over well. But it's a good idea as any. You could stall them and I could warn the pack to hide. While your dad, Bobby and you try to convince them otherwise." I nod liking the plan she was laying out.

"Okay. For now, that's the plan." She nods and goes back to her list. She looks to be almost at the end.

"Right last question." Though as an afterthought she says,

"For now. Right last one, what are they hunting?" I got up and grabbed all the research off my desk.

"Well, Bobby said they were asking about the Nemeton. Which I don't know why. Since we finished it an all. But maybe they don't know, or they found something new. But I got nothing." Allison looked through my extensive research. She looked awed at all the work I've put in, in the little time that I've had. But research is my forte.

Allison and I continue researching until the food arrives. We eat a lot. Were both quite hungry having skipped meals that day. My dad comes home to find us passed out watching a movie in the living room. He sneaks some Chinese food out of the leftover containers. I find out the next day and promptly yell at him, since he had such a greasy lunch. But my dad texts Chris to let him know we have Allison over. And he justs puts a blanket over us and lowers the volume so that it's only providing background noise. Allison and I won't wake until mid-morning tomorrow. And my dad leaves to the station pretty early. So we were surprised when we were woken by a door bell. And seeing Sam, Dean and Bobby on the other end.


	8. Introductions And Distractions

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. I thought it was weird cause who was here so early, then I thought 'oh it must be Scott', not remembering the fight or my cousins coming over. I shot up at the sound of the doorbell when it rang again realized he wasn't just gonna come inside. I looked around and realized I was in the living room. I felt something on leaning on my side and I saw Allison. I gently nudged her head and she slowly woke. Just as the doorbell rang again. I sighed a heavy sigh, why couldn't Scott just freaking come in. I groggily got up and headed to the door after saying,

"Good morning Alli." She mumbled something that sounded like,

"Morn Stiles." She got up a second later moving to follow me to the door curious as to who it was.

Neither of us fathomed Sam or Dean. To be honest we were kind of too tired to think at the moment. But we soon woke up real quick after I opened the door and there stood Sam carrying two duffles and Dean mid press of the doorknob again. You could also see Bobby in the background carrying what seemed to be more stuff. I was kinda shocked, I looked back at Allison a second and she seemed to just remember what was going on as I was. I turned back to face Sam and Dean.

"Uh hey, Sam, Dean." I didn't say hi to Bobby thank god. That would've been a fail of a lifetime. Sam was smiling at me and Dean had this weird smirk on his face. I realized he was looking at Allison behind me. I sighed and opened the door wider.

"Come in guys." I was still too tired. I ushered Allison in front of me whispering to her to hide our research, that was all over my room from last night. She nodded and said she had to go the bathroom, which she used to excuse herself from the room. Deans grin seemed to get bigger. Ugh.

Sam put down his stuff in the living room, while Bobby closed the door once he was inside. Dean looked at the couch and the blanket and smirked again. I was getting tired of this. I know what he was thinking. Sam pulled me into a hug and then Dean did the same.

"So how's it been. Had fun?" He gestures to the couch. I glare at him.

"I've been good and Alli my friend Dean." Sam also was glaring at Dean for his rudeness. He just goes

"What?" and just looks around. Bobby stands there awkwardly, having not been introduced yet. Allison comes back and flashes me a smile, basically telling me were good. I nodded ever so slowly. I turned to Sam and Dean and clap my hands,

"Right so introductions, Alli this is Sam," I point to my now very tall cousin.

"And this is Dean." I kinda glare at him.

"And that's… Uh… Actually, I don't know who that is?" I'm almost giggling at Bobby's face when he thought I was going to introduce him. Alli was laughing too.

"Oh Right, this is our friend Bobby. You don't mind if he crashes here to do you?" Dean asks, I nod,

"As long if he's fine with the couch I don't think my dad's gonna mind." Allison decides to introduce herself,

"Hi, I'm Allison Argent, or as Stiles calls me Alli." Sam and Dean share a look and turns to Bobby. Bobby nods confirming she is the hunter's daughter. Then Sam looks around,

"Where is your dad anyway?" I see him looking for my dad,

"He probably had an early call, he is the Sheriff after all so he works all hours." Sam and Dean shared another look before asking where they could put their stuff. Alli offered to show them. And Bobby took the opportunity to ask where the fridge was. I lead him there while Sam, Dean, and Allison went upstairs.

Once we were alone, I gave Bobby a hug.

"Hey Bobby, Thanks for coming back." He smiled,

"No problem kid. Did you figure out if there is anything worth hunting? Other than those "friends" of yours." I sighed Bobby was still upset about letting Peter and Derek live after seeing what they did. He didn't get the chance to meet the rest of the pack so they were good for now.

"No, I haven't found anything yet. I researched all night with Allison. But we found nothing, that would bring hunters here, other than the death that happened a while ago, but it's been quite now. So no idea." Bobby nodded looking displeased, thinking if Stiles didn't find anything there was probably nothing to find.

"Oh, by the way, Peter might need to be a hunter again, I'll steer as clear as I can but I said his name to Sam and Dean by accident." I sighed,

"Peter's gonna hate this idea, he might not even show up." Bobby shrugged not caring either way.

We both hear Allison laughing loudly at something either Sam or Dean said. She was obviously hinting that they were coming. I pulled a beer out for Bobby and handed it to him. He opened it and took a long sip. As we wait for Sam, Dean, and Allison to come in and join us.


	9. Cars

Alli leads the way into the room, bringing Sam and Dean. She smiled at Bobby and me. She walked until she stood next to me. It got kinda silent, like that awkward silence. But Bobby broke it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Stiles and Allison. I have to go talk to a friend of mine in town, So I guess I'll be seeing you later." He put his beer and said something quietly to Sam. I didn't worry I trusted Bobby. Allison also for some reason took that as her cue to leave.

"Um, my dad is probably worried. I should go back now. See you at school tomorrow Stiles." She hugged me and waved bye to my cousins.

After she left, it was quiet again. Dean turned to me,

"Nice 'friend'" He was acting like a child. And he was supposed to be some badass scary hunter.

"Dean," Sam said in warning again.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, He and the girl obviously just had a 'sleepover'. So is she your girlfriend or what?" Sam sighs. I glare at Dean again,

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's dating Scott." Dean looked to be in thought,

"Oh right that friend of yours, How is he?" At the thought of Scott, I remembered our fight, a frown showed on my face.

"That bad huh?" Sam said.

"No. We just got into a fight recently that's all." Dean nodded,

"Right, well do you still like curly fries?" I look at him,

"What do you think?" Sam laughs.

"Alright, foods on me," Dean says as we all head to the door.

Once we're outside I remember, their car, I had forgotten about this. The car my uncle drove. The 67 Chevy Impala. It looks as it did all those years ago when we last meet. It was freaking beautiful.

"Damn, I'm so jealous. That car still looks amazing." Dean laughed,

"Hell yeah, I keep Baby in good shape." Sam and I laugh at Dean. It's fun, I haven't hung out with my cousins in years. It's nice to be around family. Even if my family is more dangerous than most.

Dean looks at my Jeep.

"You're not doing to bad yourself. Your car looks better than the last time I saw it." I feel pride well up in my chest.

"Well obviously. My car has been through a lot she deserves a good fix. Which I gave her this summer. A… a good friend of mine gave me a cheap price on the parts and helped me with her." Crap that was close I almost said, Bobby.

Sam looked closer,

"Uh stiles what's this?" Sam point's to the inside of my jeep. I casually walk over, but inside I'm freaking out. What was in my car? I didn't even think to clean it up, 'of supernatural things', I don't even know what's in there. As I get to the window. I look in and lo and behold there sitting on my seat is… is my crutches. My crutches, from when the demon was there. I got stabbed in the leg and the doctor said that or a wheelchair, so I took the crutches. I never used them, I just threw them in my trunk. Dean walks over curious. He looks in the jeep too,

"Why do you have crutches?" Lie, I need to lie.

"Well, you know how I told you guys I joined the Lacrosse team." They both nodded at the old memory.

"Yeah well I was playing in a game and someone tackled me. And I sprained my leg. I didn't even use them, but the doctor wouldn't let me leave without them so, I just dumped them in my car." Man lying to werewolves has made him a very good liar, and it's not too far from the truth anyway. Sam and Dean seem to accept that answer, because why would I be lying. And we head off to the dinner to go eat curly fries and burgers.

In the car, I decide to text Peter and let him know about my cousins and stuff but I get a phone call. Huh? It's from Peter. I pick it up,

"Hey Alli, did you forget something at my house?" Peter answered,

"Stiles it's Peter." I sigh,

"I know Allison, but I'm going to eat with my cousins. We'll talk later yeah unless it's important?" I say curious as to why he called.

"Oh I get it, you're with your cousins, they don't know who I am, so why are you pretending I'm Allison?" I sigh this is hard to say, that's why I was gonna text him.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that. Scott might've mentioned you." Peter was getting more confused.

"Scott, Why is Scott there, wait are you talking in code again. Stiles if I don't know the code how the heck am I supposed to know what you're saying?"

"I don't know figure it out." I sigh,

"I'll talk to you later." Sam and Dean are watching me.

"It's about Scott don't worry." I sigh again, not really mad at Peter or anything, just it's all very complicated.

We pull up to the diner. We haven't said a word since the phone call with Peter. We walk into the diner and see Bobby and Chris. I look at them, then at Sam and Dean. They noticed them. I play innocent,

"Hey isn't that your friend Bobby? He knows Mr. Argent? Huh, small world." Sam and Dean laugh a fake laugh and tell me to order while they go talk for a second. I nod heading up to the counter. I smile at the waitress.

"Hey, Amy." Amy turns around her blonde hair bouncing with the swivel of her head.

"Stiles! Hey, how has it been? I heard you ended up in the hospital again." She gave me a stern mother kind of glare. I laugh,

"Nothing really, Anyway I'm all better, that's what counts right?" She sighs,

"The usual or are you getting your dad something?"

"Nope, I'm with my cousins today. See them over there at the table with Mr. Argent. The tall one and the shorter one." She looks Sam and Dean over, too much.

"Stiles, are they seeing anyone?" I laugh,

"Really Amy? I'm not sure it'll work long term." She gave me a devious look,

"Who said long term." I gape at her, oh my god.

"AMY!" She laughs and pokes my arm.

"I'm joking, kinda." We laugh some more until I get tapped on my shoulder. Amy gets quiet and fixes her dress, I give her a look and turn around to face Dean.

"Hey, Dean." Dean looks at Amy and smiles, Amy blushes. I roll my eyes.

"Stiles did you order?" I turn to Amy,

"Uh no I didn't know what you guys wanted. I'll take my usual though Amy." She slips the notepad out of her pocket and nods,

"How about you handsome?" Dean smirks,

"What do you recomend?" She smirks,

"Me, but I'm not on the menu." My mouth drops open again,

"Amy!" Dean laughs,

"Shame, then I guess I'll settle for a burger and fries." Dean winks and walks back over to Sam with a confident smirk on his face.

Sam walks up, looking at me with my mouth still open,

"Uh, Dean said I should come up and order. I'll have a salad. Thanks, Stiles where sitting over there." He says as he points to the table Deans sitting at now. I sigh and wave him off. I see Amy watching him walk away.

"Amy seriously?" She giggles,

"What? There hot. But I'll stop. I'll go get the food." I sigh and walk to the table.

I look at Dean, well more like glare. I'm not jealous or anything I just can't believe Dean is the same as before. I still didn't forgive that one time he hit on Lydia and she liked it. I was mad at him for weeks. But for him to still be like this, It's like nothing changed. I look at were Bobby and Chris were and see they must have left while I was talking to Amy before. Dean is still smirking and Sam just looks used to this.


	10. Idjits

Bobby POV:

After I left Stiles house I called Chris and we agreed to meet at a dinner in town. I park my pickup, I see Chris's SUV parked a little ways away. I head to the diner. I see a waitress walk up,

"Hi, I'm Amy, here or to go?" I smile at her,

"No, I'm meeting my friend here…" I say as I search for Chris in the crowd. I see him.

"Ah there he is, I'll have some coffee," I say pointing at Chris.

"Oh okay, It'll be out shortly." She says as she goes back around the corner.

I head to Chris and sit down. He looks up from a bunch of papers surrounding him.

"Bobby, Hey it doesn't feel like long." I sigh,

"Because it hasn't been long. Stiles tells me nothing bad happened, As long as you keep the werewolves in line we'll probably leave after Sam and Dean finish hanging out with Stiles and the Sheriff." Chris nods, but asks,

"There has been a lot of bad stuff happening here, way before now, what drew them here, that's what I don't get."

"Yeah, I called Stiles when the boys came to me. He wasn't sure, but the boys told me that they were hunting a demon and it mentioned Stiles and the Demon that we ganked. So I think they were worried and headed over. I told them that we took care of it, well, of course, I left some things out, but they know the demons are gone. However, they asked about the Nemoton. Stiles tried to explain it to me but I'm not really sure." Chris sighed,

"I yeah that was a big problem. Did Stiles tell you about the Darach," Bobby nodded.

"Right well she made a bunch of human sacrifices, no one but Stiles thought they were sacrifices until it was too late. The last three sacrifices were Stiles' dad, Scott Stiles' friend's mom and myself. We were hidden under the Nemeton waiting to be sacrificed. Apparently, Stiles told Jenifer who was playing a School teacher and was at the time dating Derek. And something happened and they lost her. So Stiles, Allison, and Scott sacrificed themselves, I'm not too sure how, but they did it to find out where we were. They rescued us, and I was told in the end Peter killed the Darach." I pale at Chris' words, Stiles has been through so much already. And I thought he was just a kid when I meet him, but he had already gone through so much.

I hear the door open behind the table but don't look up. It's a dinner, not my house. Chris looks though and I turn at his face. I see the boys and Stiles. Stiles sees us and he says something to Sam and Dean, they give a nervous laugh, and they part. Stiles heading to the counter and Sam and Dean heading towards us.

"Bobby, why are you here?" Dean asks completely ignoring Chris. Chris doesn't seem to mind. He's looking at them, He looks a little shocked. They are still young looking, so I kinda get that look.

"Why can't I be here, Dean?" I ask annoyed, that I have to avoid Stiles. They seem to notice Chris at that point.

"You must be Chris Argent," Sam says holding his hand out. Chris stands,

"Yes, and you must be Sam. Bobby told me about you." Chris shakes Sam and Dean's hands and gathers up some of the papers he was reading.

Here, Bobby, this is what I have on the Nemoton, it's not much but you should be able to find it with this. But I should warn you, if you plan on going near it, expect the worse. It apparently draws in the supernatural." Chris starts to leave.

"Wait, you know Stiles right?" Chris looks at me quickly and looks back at the boys,

"Stilinski, Yeah he's friends with my daughter why?"

"Yeah we meet, she's nice. But is he mixed up with any of this hunter stuff." Chris looks troubled, but he lies quite smoothly,

"Well not really, I mean I've seen him at one or two crime scenes, but I think he's just snooping in his father's work. Or at least that's what Allison tells me. I don't think he's involved, but the kid and his dad are smart, I'm sure they know something's not right. Too many people die in this town for anyone to be clueless." I'm glaring at Chris. I get up and grab the folders he gave me. I'm gonna leave too. No need to make Stiles suspicious if what you're saying is true.

All of us hear a loud laugh, We look toward Stiles, he's chatting with the waitress and they seem to be looking at us every now and then. Chris and I say bye to Sam, while Dean walks over to Stiles. As I walk out I hear Stiles yell,

"AMY!" And then the door closes and I turn to Argent.

"Why did you say all that.?" Chris sighs,

"Did you maybe think what happens if they get there hands on a police report, Stiles is named as a witness to almost all of them. If I said anything else it would've looked suspicious. At least now they think he's just a troublemaker and not a hunter." I see his point but he didn't have to almost give me a heart attack in there.

"Fine, thank you for thinking ahead, but maybe we should work out our story better. Damn idjits are giving me a headache." Chris climbs into his car and waves as he drives off. I slowly get into my car. I see in the corner of my eye a Camaro, that was the third time it went around the block. I get into my car and follow it.

It stops in an alley. I get out with my shotgun. I see to hands come out.

"Bobby." I'm confused, I know this person. Out walks Derek Hale, according to Stiles, the 'nice' werewolf.

"Derek. Why are you following Stiles, I assume." Derek looked down.

"Ah I forgot his cousins where coming, And I saw him get into a car I never saw before I was just checking, I'll leave for now." I put my gun down.

"You shouldn't get too close to Stiles now. If you do anything suspicious Sam and Dean will come after you." Derek just nodded and went back to his car and drove away.

I walked to my car and muttered,

"This whole town is full of damn idjits."


	11. OMG Is That A Freaking Sword!

Notes:

Hi, it's been 11 days since I last posted. I was kinda not looking forward to writing. But I forgot I already started it. I wrote like so much, I was pleasantly surprised today and I wrote quite a bit.

Later that same day, Stiles, and Sam and Dean are back at the Stilinski house. Stiles was cooking food cause he saw that his dad snuck some Chinese food last night. His dad was gonna hear it later. He was cooking a very healthy meal, that Sam approved and Dean just groaned at all the green stuff.

Bobby arrived first. He said hi to the boys and a different kind of hello to Stiles. More of a formal greeting than anything else. I came home next. I saw the Impala and Bobby's car in the driveway. I open the door and smelt, food cooking. I sighed, Stiles was cooking, Stiles only ever cooked when he wanted to make something really healthy. I mean I expected it after all the bad food I ate but still. I walked by the living room and saw Bobby alone. I decided to walked in. Bobby looked up.

"Sherriff, Hi."

"Hey, Bobby." Bobby made motions of silence. I nodded, Sam and Dean are here. And they don't know we know.

I walk into the kitchen.

"Stiles who's sitting on our couch?" Stiles looks up from a very green colored dish on the stove.

"Huh, Hey dad. That's Bobby, Sam and Dean's friend. They asked if he could stay, I said okay. Is it okay?" I nod, Stiles and I are too good liars. Sam stood up,

"Damn kid when did you get so big?" Sam laughed, we hugged.

"How are you doing?" I sigh,

"Tired dealing with this one, but good." I hear Stiles' upset,

"Hey!" I come to stand next to Dean.

"How did your little brother get taller than you?" Dean made a fake sigh,

"I don't know, must be eating something weird." We hugged.

"Yeah, it's called healthy food, Dean." Dean and I made a face. Obviously, we found who we relate to. At least in eating habits.

The night went on pretty similarly. I was reintroduced to Bobby. They told us about their lives. Not their real ones but yeah, good enough. Dean kept silently asking questions that pertained to the cases in the town, of course, he was not being subtle at all. Stiles was better at getting information than him. And he could tell Stiles thought the same at that stupid smirk on his son's face. He played along though. He let something's drop about nonimportant things. Like when the demon was here and how they had eventually found the culprit in the end. This was all already public news so he just kept talking about it. Sam and Dean were listening closely. But this was all old news already.

Eventually, dinner was over and I cleaned up. Stiles, Sam, and Dean went to talk in the living room. Bobby decided to drink a beer in the kitchen. I finished up pretty quickly, and then going to sit opposite of him,

"So it's not another demon is it?" I say quietly enough not to be overheard. Bobby watches me all the way till I sat in front of him.

"No, not that I can tell. I think that they were just a little late on the news. But they won't leave quickly because the death record in this town is way too high to be normal." I sigh,

"Well, with all the stuff Stiles told me he has faced, I don't doubt that people would be interested. Trust me I got the FBI on my ass 24/7 asking why I can't solve these cases. And even if I know who did it, How do I explain claws and fangs as murder weapons." Bobby looked like he sympathizes with me.

"Look I actually really like you and I missed my nephews quite a bit, but I rather you are not in town because of the supernatural. I know you and Stiles made some kind of agreement before you left about the supernatural in this town, the good ones. And I just hope you can keep that promise." I looked at Bobby sternly.

"Because I know my son better than he gives me credit for, and if either you or my nephews go after his friends he will defend them in the end. He's extremely loyal and now thanks to you, more than able to protect those he cares for. I warning you ahead of time because we think of you as a family. I will side with Stiles at the end of things. And things will not turn out well for anyone involved in the long run." Bobby took my threat seriously and nodded then excused himself. Saying he was heading to bed. I got called back to the office apparently the janitor in the school called a distress call and I'm supposed to meet Parish there.

I pull up in my cruiser, I see Parish standing by his car looking at the surroundings. I don't see the Janitor who made the call. I park next to Parish and get out of my car.

"Did you see the Janitor?" Parish shakes his head and points to the building.

"I didn't see him, but I that light is flickering on an off since I've been here." I look at where he's pointing. It's the only light on.

"Alright let's go see. This better not be a prank call again." I sigh as we open the front doors and take out our pistols.

We walked up to the second floor and we can see the room. Parish calls out,

"Hello? Anyone there?" No one answers. I feel a chill up my spine. I look towards Parish but he doesn't seem to notice. We keep heading forward. Parish stands by the side of the door, I look at him while grabbing the doorknob. We rush in and neither of us expected it. There lies presumably the janitor, cut in half, at least it wasn't clawing this time. Because you can see the freaking broadsword sticking in the floor, covered in blood. I look at Parish he looks grossed out. I feel the same. It's a terrible way to go.

"Parish, Call it in. We've got another weird one." Parish nods,

"At least we have the murder weapon, this time Sheriff." I sigh, this town. I dial up Bobby.

"Bobby you still up?"

"I am now. I thought you were at work." Bobby answers with a sleepy tone to it.

"I am, currently." I sigh,

"Oh, is it a hunter thing?" He asks more alert.

"It doesn't seem to be but I wouldn't know I'll give Stiles the file later, just tell him to bring me some lunch. I'll see what he can figure out and then you guys can see if it's my thing or your thing." I say unsure myself, It's weird but not supernatural weird.

"Okay, I'll talk to Stiles. I see you sometime tomorrow." Bobby says hanging up.

"Right, bye." I sigh and head back to Parish. I can see the flashing lights in the distance. This is going to be a long next few days.


	12. A Little Bit Of Love And Murder

Notes:

I'm having lots of fun writing these chapters because I like to subtly throw in hints pertaining to the future, but they are very non-existent. Or are they. .

Anyway definitely expect a few chapters today. Like seriously I'm bored so I'll be writing all night.

And hopefully, we can get to the good stuff.

Also if it seems like I'm rushing through the day or I'm skipping hours. I hate writing min by min because I bore easily by things like that. But don't worry I just want to get to the good bits.

I shut my bedroom door behind me as I sigh. My cousins finally went to bed. I'm glad Bobby told us to stop making so much noise or I would've had to stay up all night, by a drunk Dean. And Sam was no better crashing on the couch mid-sentence. He and Dean found dad's alcohol and went at it. I was surprised Dean could drink so much.

I quickly take a shower and change. I'm tired and as Bobby reminded me earlier, I have school tomorrow. A school with Scott. Ugh, everything sucks. As I climb into my bed I hear a tap against my window. I trip and face plant on my mattress, I look back in case of danger and I see a rare smiling Derek. I sigh and get up. I break the barrier and let him in.

"Why do you still have the barrier up Stiles?" Derek asks as he climbs in.

"For safety," I say as I sit on my bed. Derek sits next to me.

"So did you figure out why your cousins came?" I shake my head. I'm a little nervous, I haven't seen Derek since we kissed.

I feel his leg bump mine. I look up. He leans in again like last time. As we kiss, I still can't believe this is happening. Like Derek really likes me. I sigh into the kiss and I grab onto his shirt. He grabs my neck and pulls me closer. I moan as he tugs my hair a little too hard. Derek slips his tongue deeper into my mouth. This is definitely better than going to sleep. I pull myself on his lap. Derek grabs my hips and pulls away. I do not whine, I was just a little unhappy that he moved.

"Stiles. Not today. Especially if your cousins could accidentally walk in." I sigh,

"Okay," But I don't really want to get off. Derek sighs and plops me onto the bed. I watch him as he takes his shoes and jacket off as he climbs in after me. He pulls me to his chest as he starts to fall asleep. I cuddle closer. This is nice too.

Slowly Stiles fall asleep in Derek's grasp. Neither of them notices nor hear the door open. Too caught up in each other to see, Bobby in the shadows of the open door. He slowly closes the door, deciding not to touch this subject right now. He needs sleep before he can even function for that kind of talk with Stiles.

I slowly wake up. It's kinda cold. I look over and see my window open. The events of last night come back to my mind. I blush, Derek and I kissed again. I'm freaking out. I still can't believe he decided to date me. At least I think we're dating. That's what you'd call this right? Whatever, it doesn't matter at the moment. I have to go to school. My happy mood changes just thinking about it. I mean Allison and Lydia are there, but Scott follows her like a lovesick puppy. There's no way to avoid him without avoiding Allison. And Lydia doesn't try to show it but she's still feeling down about Jackson leaving and discovering she was not so human.

I head down the stairs hoping not to run into anyone so I can make a quick escape. Unsurprisingly it's just Bobby sitting there. He looks up with a weird look on his face.

"Good morning Bobby." He nods but still says nothing. Okay weird, but I pick up my bag and turn to leave anyway.

"Wait, Stiles." I turn,

"Yeah?" He seems like he was going to say something but else instead.

"Your dad called and said to go see him during your lunch break. He has to ask you something."

"Oh okay, thanks," I say as I leave the house.

I'm walking to my jeep when I see a sweaty Sam appear. He's way too happy for this early in the morning.

"Hey! Stiles, Are you heading to school?" I put my bag inside.

"Yeah, I woke up a bit late. So I gotta rush a bit." Sam smiles.

"Well don't be late. Have fun today."

"Alright, thanks, Sam." Sam was jogging in place the whole time he was speaking to me. I don't understand those type of people. I mean I used to run every morning too, but only to keep in shape and to train a bit every day. But I wasn't that happy about it.

Before I get to school I get a text from Alli: "Stiles. There are police cars near the school. Do you know what's happening?"

"No I haven't heard anything I'm going to see my dad later, I'll ask him later."

Alli: "Okay I'll see what I can get over here, but they apparently are canceling all classes on the second floor. They even have police at every stairwell."

"Okay, thanks." I wonder what's happening dad hasn't called. Maybe this once it was normal. Heh, who was I kidding nothing in this town was normal.

End Of Chapter Notes:

So have you gotten any closer to figuring it out?

Don't worry I'm sure the next chapter will give you more than enough to get it.

Hope you liked it. I'll most likely be posting again in like an hour or so. So check back later.

Or knowing me I'll have posted it already.


	13. Don't Fuck With Stiles

Notes:

A little short, But I have to eat. I was hungry like two hours ago, But I ate one bite of this cake I made and got back to writing. But I just watched some ASMR eating thingy and I'm hungry again. So 15 min break. '

I'll be back. But here's something short to hold you over.

Also, I just wanted to make the title that, without having to add anything else.

The first few classes go quickly since two of my classes were spent in coaches class listening to him warning us with expulsion if we were to go onto the second floor. Right before I can leave however I meet Scott, Allison, and Lydia. Only a few minutes before I can go see my dad. Allison calls me over.

"Hey, Stiles!" She waves me over completely ignoring her protesting boyfriend. She was also upset at Scott for being mad at me. According to Lydia's one text she sent me, Alli let Scott have in that little conversation. And apparently, Scott was mad that she took my side.

I walked over.

"Hey Allison, Lydia, Scott." Scott ignores me, while Lydia waves, but she's more interested in something on her phone.

"So do you guys know why we're not allowed up to the second floor?" I ask in question.

I tried to sneak up there but the coach was apparently expecting me to and was about to give me detention when one of the display cases shattered. All the people were staring at the guy who was standing the closest to it. He saw the coach and ran.

"Stay here Bilinski." He had told me as he ran after the kid. Apparently the kid was eventually caught, apparently, Parish was in the school because of the case, and caught him all badass like tripping him while he was running from the coach. In the end, the kid swears he didn't try to break the case, he claims that the case just broke. However coach, not believing him still gave him detention for it as well as making him pay for the damages. But luckily he forgot about my detention in the process.

"Scott said that the police are talking about some janitor being stabbed, or something but there being very tight-lipped about it." I nodded absorbing information and piling it away for later.

"That would make sense, But I wonder why they didn't just cancel school?" Lydia speaks up with the apparently obvious answer,

"They couldn't release the information about the case so soon while the investigation is still open. Also for the fact that it happened in the middle of the night, the police are short-staffed after all that happened recently there's no way they had time to get a message out to the whole school that quickly. So the quickest and easiest option would be to close off the floor with the crime, while shutting up about it until the kids leave and so that they can clean it all up, without causing major panic." She said with a sigh like it was so simple. If I wasn't so into Derek I'd be fawning right now. But I'm good now. I still love Lydia just in a more platonic way now, not that she stopped being my goddess or anything. But I'm more into Derek since he actually likes me, which still shocks me.

"Right, of course, That was so easy to figure out," I say sarcastically. Lydia gives me a look.

"Sorry," I say apologizing I know not to get Lydia angry.

"Anyway I'll talk later my dad asked me to bring him lunch," Allison spoke up

"Oh see what you can find out." I nodded but before I can answer Scott butt's in.

"This doesn't seem to involve anything supernatural, so why are you even interested?" He's directing the question towards me.

"Well, what if it is?" I say not really wanting to talk to Scott, I'm still upset.

"Then those who are actually involved will take care of it." Is Scott serious right now.

"'Those who are actually involved', Then what the hell am I?" Scott just laughed,

"Someone who's playing at being a hunter. Do you really think you could actually defend yourself against us? I could probably still beat you even after all the 'hunter' training you did."

I may have later realized I went too far but hey, Scott was being a dick.

I decided enough was enough as I rush up into Scott's space, I place my foot behind his ankle as I push him backward. Scott not seeing my foot slams back into the lockers. I pull out my wolf's bane knife I hid inside my jacket and poke him in the stomach, Light enough not to break the skin, yet hard enough he can feel the wolf's bane.

"Now Scott, I think I'm fully capable of taking you on. And my 'hunter' training was definitely the real deal if you're ever curious just ask. I'll gladly show just how much stronger I am." I push off him and hide my knife. I wave to Alli and Lyd's as I leave. I see a few people looking shocked. It's either because of my display of never before seen strength or the fact I and Scott actually were fighting.

I run up to my car, avoiding having to talk to anyone else. I was already kinda rushed because I still have to get back. I make a really quick pit stop by a market to get two salads. I know my dads hungry and I'm not giving him an excuse to eat crappy food again. And soon enough I make my way up to the station.

Notes:

Ok, hope you liked, be back shortly.


	14. Why Can't People Just Stay Dead

Notes:

Okay, so some things happened in between the last chapter and now. I was happily typing away on my computer when I innocently look to my left and see a giant fucking bug. So I promptly freak out. Which includes me grabbing my laptop and running. But I soon realize that I was sitting where I sleep, meaning I have to go back. I went back using my heavy ass computer as a flashlight cause my phone was dead. I look and move stuff hopping the bug wasn't on it. But as I look I see a mug I was drinking out of earlier. And lo' and behold. The fucking bug was drinking the precipitation on the outside of the mug. So I hype my self into smacking it. But it was too big to touch with my hand. So I grab a wad of tissue paper and smack the shit out of it.

Of course, I pick it up and move to a place with light. I look at it more closely because I thought it was a giant moth at first. But noooo I don't know what kind of bug it was. Because as soon as I put it down to look, It makes a cracking sound. And it bounces a good 12 inches in the air. So of course, I scream, loud enough to wake up my mom, who yells at me, for getting scared of a bug. Anyway, I took my eyes off of the bug and it disappeared. HAHAHAHA FML. I don't know where it went. I even put on my glasses but I don't see it.

No, every shadow I see I think it's the stupid bug. And every little itch I think the bug is on me. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Why do bugs even have to exist?

And that was a rant but I am very twitchy atm.

I pull up to the station, with two salads in my hand. My dad is definitely not eating fast food for like a month after all the bad stuff he's eaten recently. I walk in and no one is here. I walk further in and I see a new recruit doing paperwork.

"Uh Hello?" He startles,

"Uh Oh Um… Hello, sorry sorry. I should've been by the desk out front." He says as he drops a bunch of papers.

"No, no it's fine I was just here to see the Sheriff."

"Uh sorry, the Sheriff is currently busy with a case at the moment. He told me not to disturb him. So maybe come back later." I smile ah newbies.

"No don't worry I'm bringing him lunch, he asked me to earlier," I say as I go to my dad's office.

"Let me ask the Sheriff, I can't let you go in there." I turn back, he must be really new I was just here two days ago. He should have heard of me.

"Alright, I'll wait. But can you hurry I gotta get back to school soon." The newbie nodded as he entered my dad's office. He came out really fast,

"Oh my god, you should have told me he was your dad, sorry." I want to laugh at his face right now.

"Nah it's okay you were just doing your job," I say as I head past him.

"Hey, dad." My dads sitting at his desk with a bunch of papers and he looks super tired.

"Hey, Stiles." But he doesn't say anything else.

"So, dad what did you need me for?" He grabbed a file off his desk.

"This. Is it supernatural related? I hope it is because I have no idea how this person did it with so little evidence." I take the file and open it. Allison was right, the janitor was stab… wait no he was cut in half. Damn. I saw a picture of the body. Yeah, he was definitely cut in half. I flip to the next picture and I freeze. I know that sword. I've seen it before. There's no way, no freaking way. He's dead. I felt my hand start to tremble a little. I notice my dad look at me. So I try to control my emotions. This was one thing I skipped over in "Hey did you know the supernatural exists" with my dad. I didn't want to talk to anyone about that.

"Stiles are you alright?" I close the file.

"Yeah, I'm good. I don't think this is our thing. But I gotta talk to Chris about something. Can I borrow this?" I say holding up the folder. My dad nods. I hand his lunch and move to leave.

"Stiles, you sure you're good?" I nod as I leave.

I look at the time on my dash. I decided to just miss one extra period I need to know about this now. So I text Alli asking her to tell the teacher that I'm sick or something. She sends back,

"Sure but keep me updated. And by the way, I think you traumatized Scott. Lol" I laugh at the message. Good Scott deserved it. But I may have gone a bit too far bringing out the knife at school, especially after a stabbing. I speed on over to Chris' apartment. However, when I pull up I see a big problem. I see the Impala and Bobby's car sitting in the front. Could life get any more difficult? I search through my contacts. And click to call Peter. Again.

"Stiles, I hear your infamous cousins are in town. Should I be worried?" I sigh,

"Not yet. But after this, you might." Peter made a sound.

"You already owe me a few. I haven't even collected. You want me to do you another favor." I sigh again.

"Yes, I need help. But if this information is real you are definitely going to be thanking me later. Because you coming back from the dead I could handle. But I don't need any more monsters coming back." Peter sounded offended.

"I'll have you know I was a bit out of my mind at the time but I wasn't really the monster in that whole situation. And who is trying to copy me by coming back from the dead." I look at the picture of the sword again.

"Gerard." Peter is quite at first,

"Are you sure?"

"No which is why I was going to ask Chris if he had something he didn't tell us about, But my cousins and Bobby are there. And I'm supposed to be in school. So I have no way to ask other than wait for them to leave. Anyway even if you go it could be to your advantage in the end. Because you would be introduced as a hunter. And if Bobby agrees then you would be less likely to be hunted by my cousins." Peter was thinking about it, for a while. I mean I don't blame him he doesn't like hunters so stepping in a room with some top class hunters is a pretty bad time.

"Alright, I'll come."

"Thanks, and I do owe you a lot. Also, could you wear less nice clothes, Bobby told me you kinda stuck out a bit last time." Peter sighs,

"I don't see why hunters have to dress so bad. I mean would it kill them to wear nice things." He says this sighing. I chuckle "Probably not, but the things they kill probably dirty there clothes so what's the point of having clothes that you can't get dirty." He just hummed, it seemed like he was doing something.

"Okay I'm heading to you, hide till I get there," I say ok and pull my car off to the side and out of view. I pop open my salad and wait for Peter while going over the files and adding little notes so Peter can seem like he knows what he's talking about if they ask him anything.

I hear my door being pulled open and I see a casually, kinda less nicely dressed, Peter step in. He was wearing a jacket. Good, I need him to hold a few things. I reach into the back and pull a duffle out.

" Okay, I'm going to explain your cover now." Peter cut me off.

"Isn't the same as last time?" I pick up a gun,

"No, well yes. You are still a hunter. But Bobby basically has been using your name to cover our conversations. And I know what to look out for, meaning you need to know what to look out for. So First things first. Take this gun and knife and put them in your inner jacket pockets." Peter took the weapons.

"Okay next, this is the case file. It fits Gerard's M.O. The sword, the cutting people in half. However, unlike you, I don't think Gerard had a backup plan in case he was killed. I could be wrong, but I assume what you did was very hard?" Peter groans,

"Yes, it was not easy information to come by. Nor was it a very pleasant experience." I nod kinda wondering what he did, but now was not the time.

"Well, in that case, either Gerard never died or someone really likes to imitate him, because they even used his stupid broadsword." Peter looked at the report and the little notes.

"What're the notes for?"

"Well if you have to stay longer than necessary, Just say you highlighted everything important and make an excuse to leave." He nodded and picked up everything. And headed out of the car, and up to Chris Argent's apartment.

By the end of this all, Peter might just become a renowned hunter. That would be freaking hilarious.

Notes:

I'm gonna sleep now. But you got 3 chapters in one night, So I think I deserve to sleep. Mind you I have to upload these chapters 3 times to 3 different websites that I post on.


	15. Something No One Wants

Notes:

Erraaxh, you were right. Gerard is who I was hinting at. Just not in the way you might've thought.

This is where the supernatural expertise is going to be needed.

After Stiles left, Bobby continued to drink his coffee and read the story about the stabbing. It was difficult not having easy access to the police. But he knew the information would come easily enough. Stiles worked quickly. Sam came in shortly after saying he saw Stiles outside. Then he went to shower.

Much, much later a hungover Dean came around. He was bitching about a headache, and already drank two cups of coffee. After they seemed to awake enough Bobby told them about the maybe case, yet he wasn't sure if it was our thing or not. Sam grumbled as he hacked the police database. Apparently, no one had got around to putting it online yet. Meaning they had nothing. Bobby offered to go to Argent's and see what he has to say, and the boys who had nothing to do decided to come along.

That brings us to now. As Chris Argent explains he only just heard about the stabbing from his daughter because she had told him they had barricaded the second floor of the school. They were planning at the moment planning to go after hours to the school and check things out when a knock on the door disrupted their conversations.

I looked towards the door. Then to Chris, he obviously wasn't expecting anyone. So he walks over to the door. I watch hoping it wasn't Stiles. But it was someone I expected even less. Peter Hale showed up looking very casual. He said something to Chris quietly. And he was let in. They both walked back in, I guess this had something to do with Stiles so I played along.

"Oh hey, Peter." Peter nodded but looked over Sam and Dean. They introduced themselves, noticing the name was the same as I mentioned before.

"So what's up. You never said you were coming over," Chris asks.

"Oh right, I think we have a problem."

We all perked up. Sam came up,

"You think the stabbing isn't normal." Peter nodded,

"But I'm not sure it's our thing either." He pulls out the police report, handing it over to an eager Sam.

"Chris I only have one question, Are you sure Gerard's dead?" Chris looked confused.

"Yeah, of course, he's dead, I pretty sure you were there, you saw what he did." Peter nodded remembering Gerard and Scott's little plan.

"Yeah, but those pictures make you think otherwise. Especially, that fact that it's his sword." Chris went to see the pictures Sam placed on the table. He froze. I asked what he saw. And he looked towards Peter.

"Yeah, that's his sword but there's no way he survived. He was sick even before that stupid plan. There's no way he survived. I had him buried, myself." Peter nodded,

"Then someone was inspired. Because I'm almost positive that guy was normal." Dean butted in.

"Okay one-sided conversations aside, what's happening." Chris sighed getting ready to fill everyone in but having to organize some things in his head first.

"A little while ago, Gerard my father, he tricked a werewolf into biting him because he was dying of cancer. He had gone the supernatural route to try and prevent it. But another werewolf who he was blackmailing with threatening to kill his mother, tricked him by giving him something in his daily cancer medicine, that would reject the bite when it happened and that's what happened in the end. At first, it had seemed like it would work, but then he started to bleed black blood and soon later he had died. I had buried him the next day." He said. But added as an afterthought,

"But yeah that sword it's definitely his method of killing werewolves. Peter grimaces. Sam and Dean didn't look much better. Dean proceeds to say,

"That's a messed up way of thinking." Peter is very dumb for what happens next, however as much as I don't like him, I get it. But that still doesn't mean this was the place for petty arguments.

"I don't think half your family ever thought the right way." Chris glared but didn't say anything. Because he knew for once Peter was right.

I saw Sam and Dean look between Peter and Chris. They could see the bad blood. Hell anyone could with how obvious it was.

"Right," I said interrupting them.

"So if he died he could have come back as a ghost." I looked toward Chris in question.

"Did you salt and burn the bones?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah, He was cremated. I sold off most of his stuff. And someone in the school had the sword."

"Bobby you think he may be stuck to something here. If it's been a while we should be careful he can start to possess people." I nodded that's probably what was happening it made sense,

"But we still don't know what's he's connected to," I say still thinking. Peter spoke up,

"What if it's the sword. I mean it already was used to kill one person." I looked at Peter,

"Yeah, that's probably it." Peter nodded and looked at his watch. He looked a little shocked.

"Uh, I gotta go," He then looked at me,

"Bobby knows how to contact me." He said as he let himself out.

Once he was gone Sam spoke up,

"That guy is pretty smart, he was already halfway to figuring it out on his own. These notes in the margins are basically what we talked about." He said pointing to Stiles little notes for Peter. Chris realized that Stiles would try to get involved and he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

In the end, we were getting ready to leave. Chris had offered to make copies of the police report. I offered to get it while Sam and Dean said they were getting lunch and headed to the diner ahead of me. I would've gone with them but Chris seemed like he wanted to chat.

Once the boys were gone I turned to Chris,

"So what is it?" I ask. He sighs,

"I just have a warning." I raise my eyebrow,

"What?" I say cautiously.

"I think you should leave Stiles out of this hunt." I scoff,

"Like I could, Anyway a ghost hunt is no big deal he's done a few with me." Yet Chris still shakes his head,

"It's not that Stiles isn't capable. It's more because it's Gerard." I'm confused.

"What does Gerard being the ghost have to do with anything." Chris seemed to frown,

"Stiles probably hasn't told anyone this, I can see why. But Gerard he had kidnapped Stiles once. And he questioned and tortured him for information. I only found out after the fact." What?

"What the hell do you mean torture? He's human. I did all the tests." Chris sighed,

"And Gerard was a monster in his own right. I don't think it mattered to him. But anyway, I still don't think this is something Stiles should get involved in." I sighed,

"If I knew how to stop him I would immediately, but I don't think telling this to Stiles will go over well."

"No. It probably won't. But I would try." I nodded and head out. This was gonna be a long one. Again.

Notes:

So Ghost Gerard. So that's a thing. That no one ever wanted, but here it is.

That's why I pointed out he was dead, in earlier parts, to lead up to the reveal being somewhat unexpected.


	16. Dean and Sam meet Our resident Alpha

Notes:

Hi! It's been a while. Not too long though. I had a busy week. Weeks? I don't remember when I last updated, to be honest, I've been playing Sims 4 again, and I was reading Merlin/harry potter Crossover fics like I only have days left to live. As well as a healthy amount of Steter fics. As well as college meetings. I found out my classes and I have to attend 3 mandatory meetings this month for this program I'm in. But the program has benefits, so away I go.

After September 12 I may only update on the weekends(Fri, sat, sun.) cause I have no class then. My schedule is so cool.

Any enjoy.

Sam POV:

Dean and I are sitting in the dinner we've been frequenting.

"Hey, Dean?" I look over to Dean seeing with half a burger stuffed in his face. Ew.

"Hmm?" He looks over to me.

"Do you feel like we are missing something. Like I get the simple ghost hunt but I feel like there's something else going on." Dean swallows and sits up straighter,

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Did you notice how Bobby was acting around that other hunter Peter? And how Peter and Chris have some type of bad blood between them." I nodded so Dean noticed it too. Dean turns to look out the window. I look at my salad, I'm about to take a bite.

"No Way!" I look at Dean, then follow his eyes.

And we see Stiles' blue jeep pass by, with Stiles and that hunter Peter sitting next to each other seeming to be talking about something.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Dean turns,

"Stiles knows that hunter. How? There's no way this is a coincidence." I nod yeah some things in this town are not adding up.

"Stiles knows Allison, Chris' daughter. Maybe that's how he knows Peter." I put out.

"Yeah, knowing him would be fine. He'd have to be friends to drive around with him in the car."

"I guess, we can always ask Stiles." We both agree, deciding to quickly finish our food.

As we were getting up, I bump into a young boy with curly hair. I expect him to fall over because he's so thin, yet he must be stronger than he looks.

"Oh hey, sorry man." Another boy with a crooked jaw walks up.

"Isaac, you okay?" The boy nods.

"Scott?" The other boy looks toward Dean. He looks confused. Then soon it seemed to dawn on him,

"Dean? What are you doing here?" He then looks to me,

"Sam?" I don't recognize him at first, but his name gives it away. Scott is Stiles best friend.

"Oh. Yeah hey, Scott." Isaac seems to put something together in his head because he starts to look nervous. I don't get what had changed his thoughts about us so quickly.

"We came to visit Stiles," Dean answered the bys question.

"Oh," He said in a sad kind of hurt voice like he regretted something yet he dismissed it a second later.

"So how have you been?" Scott looked grateful for the change in topic.

"Oh, it's been good. I've joined the Lacrosse team." Dean slapped him on the shoulder,

"Nice kid. I heard you got a girlfriend." Both of the boys looked up,

"How did you know?" The kid Isaac looked worried.

"Oh well we meet her when we first came into town, she was with Stiles." A cheeky grin came on to Dean's face,

"I thought she was dating Stiles at first because they had a "sleepover", But Stiles said she was your girlfriend." Scott nodding seeming to take all the information about Stiles we were giving him. He seemed to miss him. I guess the fight was hard for both of them.

Isaac seems to turn his head suddenly, Scott does the same a second later. I look at what caught there attention. It was outside the dinner. There was a tall man, looked to be younger than Dean and I but definitely too old to be hanging out with high school kids. The man looked and both the boys and got into his car. I was about to ask what that was about when,

"Uh hey, we gotta go. I'm sure we'll catch up before you leave. Isaac and Scott walked out quickly after and got in. The car drove away fast.

"This town keeps getting weirder." And the weird seems to be circling around Stiles.

"No shit. Is it just me or is this town is weird?"

"No, it's not just you I've been feeling it too."

Notes:

This one was short. Also, it had barely anything to do with the plot. But it needed to happen. Also, it's short because I started to write from Sams Pov and I halfway through couldn't do it anymore. So I needed it to end that thought.

Another chapter either up today or tonight. No promises but I'll try.


	17. Fuck! Peter, I'm So Sorry Bobby Why?

Stiles POV:

I dropped Peter off at the loft. He went to hand me the gun back.

"Actually keep it. Actually, keep this whole duffle bag." I say as I shove the whole bag over to him.

"Stiles I don't need any of this stuff." I huff,

"No shit, But seeing as you are pretending to be me, kinda. You need to pretend to be a hunter. So take it, I even gave you a copy of my bestiary." Peter's eyes lit up a bit at the prospect of having hunter information.

"I'll keep the bag, and I'll take the bestiary as payment for one favor." I smiled.

"Okay well I gave you some weapons, I'm sure you can figure those out." Peter gave me a look.

"Yes Stiles I think I know what to do with a knife", he says as he pulls one out of the bag.

"But what about you Stiles? Don't you need it?" I popped open the glove compartment. It had hidden guns and knives, plural.

"Right, it's scary the amount of weaponry you have, you know." I smile sheepishly.

"Well Bobby gave me a bunch, then Chris gave me stuff, then my dad bought me a gun. I started to have a collection all of a sudden. It's not like it was on purpose." Peter laughed at me.

Yet he took the duffle bag and headed to Derek's. I don't see Derek's car. I wonder where he got to. Oh well, I got to head home. The school has been over for an hour now. I sigh, my dad's gonna kill me. I rush home to try to beat Sam and Dean. No need to explain why I was late.

I was in my room sorting through school work and obscurely translated papers pertaining to the supernatural. I coded them just in case Sam or Dean picked it up. I opened my laptop to my bestiary and got to work adding information. I also was working on two essays for English and Economics. I needed to do well otherwise I think the coach would fail me because of all the class I missed and because of my brain going off topic on most of the essays I write for his class.

I was completely immersed in the work, that the sound of my door opening scared the crap out of me. Not carrying a weapon I picked up a textbook and lobbed it at whatever decided to sneak up on me. A surprised Ompf, came from Dean and Sam. Apparently I hit Dean, hard, in the chest which caused him to fall back into Sam who was right behind him. I look sheepishly at the pile of limbs on the floor that was my cousins.

"Eh... Sorry." I scratch my head, I offer Dean my hand he grabs it and pulls himself up using me as support. He helps Sam in turn.

"Thanks, kid. Is this what I should expect coming into your room unannounced.", says Dean.

"Well knocking would've been appreciated" Dean smirked,

"Why you've got something to hide. He says looking at his computer. God, I'm so lucky I clicked close. I sigh,

"No. I was just doing homework." Dean sits at my desk. He reads some of the essays,

"Science?" I look confused,

"No Economics, Why?" Dean looks back at the screen,

"Well, I'm not that great at school stuff," He gestures to the essay and all the textbooks lying around,

"But this has nothing to do with Economics." I sigh, crap I did it again.

"Damn it, I tend to get off topic, but I think the coach is used it by now," I say while shoving Dean away to clean up papers. Dean scoots away, while Sam sits on the bed.

"So Stiles what were you up to today?" Dean asks, but the way he says it has me stilling. This is not a normal, 'Hey how was your day?' This was something else.

"Nothing much just went to school and drove home, why?" I turned to look at them.

"Well funny thing, we saw you driving past the dinner." I tried to remember, my face scrunched up in concentration, when did I pass by th-... Oh shit, I was with Peter driving him back to the loft. It must've shown in my face.

"So who's your friend?" I was panicking internally. My stupid mind decides to blank.

"Uh... He's no one." I say looking away, God, I hope Peter doesn't kill me, Moreover, Derek doesn't kill me. Dean and Sam both raise his eyebrows, at what I was insinuating.

"You mean to tell me... that guy is... what?" Dean said. He didn't seem to hate on the guy on guy thing, which was a plus but I could see both were not happy about this.

"How did that even happen?", Sam says not understanding. I hate that now I have like six different other excuses I could have come up with but of course, I used that one.

"Just I was curious about some things and I ended up at Peter's." I didn't realize how dad that sounded. I was just trying to go for the truth so things wouldn't get complicated. But I think I made things worse.

"Listen, let's just forget about it all right." I was embarrassed enough with myself right now.

"No Stiles this conversation is not over." As Dean says this a knock on the door startles me.

"Uh hey, Stiles is Dean and Sam here?" Bobby says looking in. He looks at my face and looks at my cousins.

"What's wrong?" I decidedly not look at Bobby, could this get any worse.

"Apparently Sam and I saw Stiles driving home with a friend earlier. Turns out to be his boyfriend." Bobby says this probably trying to help the situation. But boy does he make it worse.

"Oh, you mean Derek?" What? I turn towards Bobby,

"How do you know about Derek?" Bobby realizes his mistake. I also realize my mistake.

"Uh, this is not what it seems," I say turning to Sam and Dean.

"Oh, then your just dating two guys who I assume are way older than you. I haven't seen Derek but if Peter is anything to go by then." Dean said upset with me, I could hear it in his voice.

"Wait, your dating both Derek and Peter? What?" I sigh, Fuck my life. No seriously fuck my life, only I could so royally screw myself.

"No... no, I'm not dating both of them. I don't really want to talk about this. Can we drop it." Dean shoved into my space,

"No, why would we, when Peter, who is an old guy is dating, or whatever you two are doing, you.", Dean says angrily.

"Cause it's not your business who I spend my time with." I sigh I didn't want to endanger either Derek or Peter. I liked Derek too much and I owed Peter way too much. Sam, seemed to look like he was gonna drop it. Bobby gave me a look like he was expecting to hear from me later. But he was dropping it as well. Dean, well no Dean looked like he wanted to strangle me and probably murder Derek and Peter. And not for the hunter reasons.

"What does your dad say about this?" Crap, this would not go over well.

"Listen to Dean. I asked you to drop it okay. I'm not dealing with this right now." I say as I go about stuffing stuff into my bag.

"Where do you think you are you going?" Dean calls after me as I head towards the door.

"Tell my dad I'll see him tomorrow. I heading to Peter's house." I say. I'm actually heading to the loft. Which is technically Derek's house, and Peter kind of chills there? So I'll just go and see if they'll help me with my mess. Hopefully, they won't laugh. I turn my phone and laptop off, not being stupid. I know they can track my stuff. And I drive fast to the loft.

Peter POV:

Derek and I were just relaxing in the loft. I had given him an update on what Stiles was doing. He was currently looking through the bag Stiles gave me. I have the bestiary on my lap. Stiles seems to have translated it all for me. It's peaceful at the moment. No Isaac and Scott hang out. That little redhead and the female hunter only ever come when Stiles and Scott come over. Stiles is presumably with his cousins. It's nice.

I spoke too soon. Derek and I turn our heads to an engine turning off outside. It's Stiles jeep. Derek gets up worried and heads to the door to open it. I close the book and follow listening to Stiles run up the stairs. Stiles stumbles in, in a very old Stiles like manner. He's catching his breath as he says,

"I think I fucked up. Kinda." I look at him,

"What do you mean?" Stiles grabbed his bag and pointed to the couches we were both sitting at.

Derek sat very close to Stiles. He was checking for injuries. I only smelt panic and anxiety.

"Well, this is a mess up on my part. I mean my mind totally shot out blank. I should have said anything else. And then Bobby had to come in and mess it up even more. I don't even know how he knew. When did he even fi- Ompf." Derek placed a hand over Stiles' mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What happened?", said Derek. Stiles seemed to take a deep breath and looked at me.

"Well when I was driving you back yesterday, Sam and Dean saw us." Oh, that was not good.

"Do I need to get out of town," I ask Stiles seriously.

"Not for why you think." The boy mumbles, but I hear him clearly,

"What do you mean?" Stiles sighs,

"Well, my mind blanked so I kinda saidIwasdatingyou ."

"Ah, so the hunters want me dead because they think I took your innocence away," I concluded. Stiles gave me a disgusted look, while Derek growled.

"Ew, dude. But probably. Anyway, that's not even the worst part.", Stiles says sighing.

"How could this get worse." I'm starting to doubt how Stiles attracts so much crap to him.

"Well, Bobby appeared looking for Sam and Dean. And he saw Dean was mad so he asked what was happening and Dean was saying how I was dating an older guy, when Bobby says casually, 'Oh Derek.' When I definitely said, Peter. Then Dean got really mad. But I left because Dean was gonna call my dad and I didn't know what to do."Stiles says, he looks about to panic. I see I'm surprised at the news that Stiles and Derek are a couple apparently.

"Well, this is quite something Stiles." Derek pulls Stiles into a hug.

"Yeah, no shit. This sucks, I don't know how to fix this." Derek said,

"You could tell them that you were dating me, but you didn't want your dad to know, so when they asked about Peter, you just lied. And Peter's my uncle." Stiles looked at Derek.

"Wow, that's actually a really good idea." I laughed. Derek lightly punched Stiles.

"Shut up, and fix this mess." Stiles laughed and grabbed his phone.


	18. Mistakes Fixed,Love And Danger Is Here

Notes:

OMG, I had a creative burst tonight... I guess this morning now. So at 12 am I was like "let's write." It's now 5:30. But boy did I write. I think I just finished part 4. Holy crap. I wrote the whole plot, well minus some details, but it's all there. It's gonna be done in 5 maybe 6 chapters, depending on how much I write. But damn. ;( It's almost done.

Anyway, enjoy. And please read the notes at the end. I have a question for my readers.

(Also I'm uploading another Chapter in like an hour it's a pairing to this one. But I didn't want it to be just one chapter because of 'suspense'. And all that stuff.

Dean's POV:

*Ring, Ring* I looked to my phone. I see the caller ID.

"Hey! It's Stiles." Sam looked up from the laptop where he was trying to track where Stiles was. He moved closer as I picked and put it on speaker.

"Stiles?" I ask in question.

"Yeah hey Dean, Sam." Huh, how did he know Sam was with me. Sam pulled he laptop near him he was trying to track Stiles phone number. We had asked Bobby if he had an idea where Peter lived and he confessed he had no clue.

"Listen I just wanted to clear some stuff up, okay. I'm not dating Peter. As Bobby said I am dating Derek. Though I have no idea how he knows that. Like it's not like-" Someone on the other end cut him off,

"Stiles, you're going off topic." It didn't sound like Peter. Derek, maybe?

"Right, right. I kinda lied, Cause I am dating Derek and I haven't gotten around to telling anyone yet. And Peter is Derek's uncle so I kinda used him as a cover, which most likely made the situation worse. Sorry." Sam's computer pinged. I looked and saw Stiles was apparently in an old abandoned warehouse.

"Stiles, Where are you?" I hear a sigh,

"Are you guys tracking me? You're worse than my dad." Sam speaks up.

"Yeah, we're tracking you, I thought you were going to your 'boyfriend's' apartment, not some abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere." We can hear some mumbling in the background.

"This is me and my friends hang out, sometimes. And it's not abandoned a friend owns it." He obviously wasn't completely honest, but I guess this is all we were gonna get with him so far away.

"Okay... Are you coming back?" I ask, hoping he was. I don't like that he would be with two other people I didn't trust.

"Uh yeah, I'll be back in uh an hour maybe?"

"Ok," I said ending the conversation.

The kid hangs up. There was something else going on here, but we really couldn't move around easily without getting Stiles and our uncle involved. This was a stupidly difficult hunt. I sigh as Sam closes the laptop,

"So Dean on another note, apparently Chris' father Gerard was a principle in Stiles school. Do you think the kid could tell us about him? We are kinda just sitting surrounded by information. I think we should at least ask." I sigh,

"Tomorrow, I don't think the kid wants to take to use today." Sam gives me a look.

"Fine, but tomorrow."

Sam goes back to his laptop doing research. I grab a beer and sit down, waiting for an hour to pass.

Stiles POV:

I talk to Derek and Peter some more. I thank Derek for helping me. And I also thank Peter for helping earlier. Derek just holds my hand. And Peter grabs the bestiary and leaves us alone.

"I should leave before my cousins come here." Derek nods but still holds my hand. I smirk.

"Well if I leave I need my hand Der." Derek bites my ear for making fun of his clingy-ness. But he pulls me into a deep loving kiss anyway. I'm definitely not saying no. So I kiss him back just as in love. I hear Peter mumble something and leave. I don't really care cause Derek's hand is in my hair and it feels almost too good.

In the end, Derek pulls away. I chase his lips, but we just end up nose to nose. I'm kinda sitting more on Derek now then on the couch. Huh, when did that happen? Derek kisses my forehead,

"If you don't leave your cousins will be mad. I groan.

"I should've just said I was staying over." Derek laughed. But helped me to stand. We may or may not have kissed a few more time before I finally got to my jeep.

"Call me when you get home." He said as he stepped back from my jeep.

"Okay. Bye Der." I said as I waved.

"Bye Stiles." The rest of the trip home I was smiling. Derek was so amazing and loving. I'm so glad we got together. I zip through the town. The roads are empty around here. At least this late at night. I'm on a long straight road that follows the preserve on the right. The road seems bright. Yet there wasn't a street sign in sight. I look up and see the moon.

It's almost a full moon. I see this little flash of silver in my windshield. I look ahead yet see nothing. I look in the back seat of my jeep. I keep seeing something gleam in the moonlight but I can't tell. I look ahead again there's no one there so I quickly turn my head looking for whatever is back there. Holy Crap! When the fuck did that get there. How is this even possible?

Notes:

I wonder what Stiles saw?

BUT BEFORE YOU GO! I have a question. To all the lovely people who love this story. This long ass story.

Do you want a Part 5? I can write one. I kinda, maybe, might've started one. Awhile back. Cause I kinda want to go more into Sam and Deans life. And somehow bring Stiles along for the ride. "(Fuck I already got Ideas.) I'll probably just write it in the end. But If you want to read it. Tell me. Comment and let me know.

I know we're not done yet but I'd just like to know. We have a bit more to go with Part 4, just yet.


	19. Evidence

Notes:

Ah, I'm back so quickly. I was just trying to sit here and wait to upload but I couldn't. So here's a new chapter.

Also, it's a tad bit short, but it was originally part of the previous chapter before I cut it. For suspense, that will never happen with me updating so quickly.

Enjoy!

Earlier that same day...

I was filing paperwork in the almost empty police station. I'm just fresh from the academy and they send me to this small backward town. At this rate, I'll be stuck with the paperwork all my time here. Everyone is at the open investigation at the local high school. Someone cut the janitor in half. That's wicked and sicK. I wish I could be there. Instead, I'm stuck with the Sheriff in here dealing with paperwork. I sigh, god I wish I could do anything else.

"Uh Hello?" I look up, my heart beating very fast. Damn, he scared me for a second there.

"Uh Oh Um… Hello, sorry sorry. I should've been by the desk out front." I put down what's currently in my hands. I start to head to the younger boy. I feel like he looks familiar. But I can't place it at the moment.

"No it's fine I was just here to see the Sheriff." The boy says as he starts to walk to the sheriff's private office. I intercept.

"Uh sorry, the Sheriff is currently busy with a case at the moment. He told me not to disturb him. So maybe come back later." The boy smiles.

"No, don't worry I'm bringing him lunch, he asked me to earlier." He starts to go around me again.

"Let me ask the Sheriff, I can't let you go in there." The boy sighs,

"Alright, I'll wait. But can you hurry I gotta get back to school soon." I nod and knock on the door as I head in.

"Um excuse me, sir, there is a boy outside saying he's bringing your lunch." The Sheriff looks up,

"Oh, Stiles? Yeah, let him in he's my son." Crap his son. Why didn't the kid just say so?

"Oh and Erik do you mind bringing me the sword from the evidence I want to take a closer look at it." I nod,

"Of course sir." I leave the room quickly and look at the kid, Stiles apparently,

"Oh, you should have told me he was your dad, sorry," I said apologizing. The kid looks like he wants to laugh at me. But all he shows is a smirk.

"Nah it's okay you were just doing your job." He says as he bangs the Sheriff's door wide open.

I sigh, at least I get a break from that. I say as I look angrily to the looming stacks of paper awaiting my return. But before that, I go to the evidence room. I use my little security card and open the door. I look at the table with all the stuff waiting to be sorted from today's investigation. I see the sword sitting on the table. The blade still had blood from the janitor. I go to pick it up. I can see the dried blood flaking off into the plastic bag. It's heavy. I fake swing it. Damn, I wonder how the hell someone managed to cut someone in half with it.

Well anyway, I better bring it to the sheriff. I turn back to the door. But all of a sudden I get a weird chill to creep down my spine. I look behind me to the tiny window in the corner of the room, but it's not open. Huh, weird. I look in front of me and see a puff of smoke. I soon realize it's my own breath. Okay, now that's weird. All of a sudden my head hits the floor. I feel disoriented. I see black and I think I faint. But I still feel aware. I feel my body get up. I see me take the sword out of the bag. What the hell am I doing? But I'm not doing that am I. I see myself take the sword and head to the front doors. I head outside. Where the hell am I going? I see a blue jeep. I walk to the door and I pull. It's locked. I pull again and it opens. Holy crap, I'm breaking into the car. What's going on with me? I place the sword into the back seat. And I walk back into the station.

Once I get back in there. I head back into the evidence and I open the door and lock myself in dropping the key card outside. I wait a baited breath to see what I do next. All of a sudden I walk to the wall and say,

"Thanks, kid. Now time to sleep." What? But before I can even begin to understand, I slam my head against the wall. Again, and Again and Again and Again. I feel blasting pain. I can feel the blood drip into my eyes. And with a final smack, I fall unconscious.

I freak out a little and my hands let go of the steering wheel. I swerve off the road. I try to get control again but my jeep hits a bump and I can feel my jeep catching air. I brace myself as my car flips.

My car tumbles miraculously upright again. I had my eyes squeezed shut when the car had started to tip. But I open my eyes now that the car stills. The front window is smashed in, I see the shattered glass covering me. The hood is smoking, it also has a huge dent in it. I slowly let go of the wheel and I feel my face.

I can feel some blood running down my face. I feel up my face finding the source of the problem is the finger-sized cut on my forehead, that stretches into my hairline. I pop the door open stumbling out. I go to reach my phone, but I feel this weird chill as I feel hands on my back. I'm being pushed. I fall hard onto a stump. And I get knocked out.

Notes:

Did you like it? Tell me.


	20. Watching You Cause Hell

Notes:

Ok so this chapter is tame, compared to the next one so be prepared.

I'm just gonna post the next one too. In a bit though because I have to write a bit more I think. I don't remember, I have a sleepy brain atm.

Enjoy.

(OH yeah, I Stiles curse a lot in while he's being possed and stuff. So yeah prepare.)

Well, I think I knock out. But I see my eyes reopen. I stand up. I feel pain. But I seem to ignore it. I look down at my phone and I smash it but put it back in my pocket. There is no way I would do that. That thing cost me like $200. I seem to not care as I go to the side of my jeep. My side door is smashed in. Oh, my poor jeep. I seem to reach for the handlebar and pull. My eyes bulge, or at least they should be Because the door freaking pops off. I look at the door in my hand and drop it.

Okay, something is definitely wrong. One I have no control over my body. I say this as I start to search for something in the back. Two somehow I'm as strong as Derek. I seem to grasp something cold and metal.

I start to pull the freaking sword out. Oh yeah, that's the stupid reason I crashed. I seem to hold the sword up to the moonlight. It still has blood on it, gross. I wonder though how the hell did this get into my car. I know I sure as hell didn't put it there. And last I heard it was at the station with my dad. I start to contemplate how it could've gotten in my car and it dawned on me. Oh no.

"So Stiles, Did you finally figure it out?" I feel and hear my lips speak.

"Gerard," I say, but my lips don't move.

"Yes. But a little too late I suppose. I'm in control now." I feel my face smirk. And it's not my normal good-natured smirk, my face feels twisted.

"What are you doing? Why are you possessing me?" I feel myself laugh, an evil laugh.

"Well you see, I have the stuff to do. And who better to use than you. Someone who everyone trusts." I start to feel dread.

"Oh, this is new. You're like me. A hunter. Haha" I'm fuming,

"I'm nothing like you. You're a monster." My face frowns.

"Stiles you don't get it, I was the good guy. I was exterminating the world of those disgusting rabid dogs." I feel myself getting angrier.

"You have a code. Not like it mattered to you or your whore of a daughter." I see The sword cut into my leg. I can feel the excruciating pain. Damn it.

"You should watch yourself, Stiles, I have full control now. I can do so many bad things. I plan to do so many bad things." I'm scared because it's true and I can't do anything to stop him.

I see him take the sword and he breaks it over my knee. My knee feels like it's broken, yet I stand like nothings wrong. I see the sword in two pieces.

"Now I'll be keeping this piece with me," I say as I put the broken hilt in my back pocket.

"And this can stay in here as a backup plan." I place the sword part into my car under the seat.

I climb into the car and I drive. Well if you call it driving. My jeep can barely run, I get pretty far before it sputters to a stop. I climb out and walk the rest of the way home. I can feel the pain. It's making me want to sleep, But I don't trust Gerard in my body while I'm not there. As I get near my front door. I hunch over and start to limp. I feel hot tears fall down my face. I knock on the door.

I see Deans shadow before the door opens.

"Stiles? What the hell happened? Are you okay? Sam!" Dean asks and then yells for Sam.

"I'm okay, kinda," I say wiping my tears as Dean drags me inside.

"I saw something on the road and I tried to swerve out of the way, but I swerved off the road and my jeep flipped a bit before it finally landed right side up." Dean helps me sit. Sam comes in and runs to me.

"Holy crap, Stiles are you okay?" I nod. Dean fills Sam in,

"He says his car flipped." Sam nods and rushes to get the first aid kit from the house and one of there first aid kits. Once he's back they go about fixing me up.

"Hey, WHy didn't you call us?" I reach in my pocket and pull out the phone that I smashed earlier.

"Ah, well that sucks." I sigh,

"Yeah, it cost me $2oo." Sam looks at me with sympathy. But then he looks to a cut in my pants.

"Hey, how'd you get this cut? It looks like you got cut with a knife.

"Didn't think that through huh you piece of shit." Gerard frowns, Obviously from what I said. But instead answers Sam.

"I think there was a piece of glass that had sliced me as I got out of the car. Otherwise, I'm not sure." Sam seemed to accept that.

After about an hour. They deemed me ok. And let me go upstairs to go get changed. I can hear Dean tell Sam to go get my car. Or to at least go call someone to get it. Sam leaves as the door closes. I take my shirt off and change it. Then I change my pants. I sit on my bed. I can feel my face smirk. I can feel he's silently laughing at me.

"Just wait for Stiles. I just had a great idea. Well, a few really. Ha HA HA." I hear Gerard say using my mouth.

I hear a knock on the door. My head turns.

"Yeah?" I say. Dean walks in.

"Hey, kid. How are you?" My lips smile,

"I've been better. But it's nothing I can't handle. How's my car." I feel my face frown. Dean laughs,

"Your hurt and you think about your car. Goodman. Sammy called and said it's rekt really bad. But I'm sure I and Bobby can fix her up for you. I feel my face smile.

"Thanks, Dean."

It goes quiet for a while. I can see Dean wants to ask me something but my lips don't move. Eventually, though Dean speaks,

"So you and this Derek huh." I look at Dean.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if it's serious but I'm testing waters, I guess." Dean nods seemingly happy to hear this.

"Okay. Good, you're too young for it to be permanent anyway." Dean says as he stands. He's moving to leave but I look towards him with apprehension on my face.

"Uh… Dean." Dean turns around looking at my face with concern,

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I saw something that I can't explain. And I think I'm going crazy." Deans face looks curious. He moves to sit in my chair across from me,

"Really, what did you see?" I can feel dread what's Geared planing now.

"Well, it's Derek and Peter, actually. I was sitting with them talking about before I left. And Derek and I got into a mini argument. Over you guys actually." Dean frowns,

"And? Did he hurt you?" I put my hands up,

"No no, He just said he didn't like you guys for some reason. And Peter agreed. I think they wanted you guys to leave." Dean looked offended a bit.

"So where's this get weird," I smirk,

"I was getting there. So I argued back because I didn't know why they were being mean. And I think… Well, I'm not too sure if it was the light or what but... " Dean sighs,

"Just say it, I won't think you're crazy." I felt my head nod.

"Well, their eyes seemed to glow blue for a bit. It disappeared so soon after I might've imagined it, but I clearly saw it." I say as my face starts to frown in thought. Dean looks to be thinking,

"Blue, huh." I look up suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I also saw something flash in front of my car, you know before I flipped." Dean nods to see where I'm going with this.

"Well before I saw it I heard two howls. Do you think I almost crashed into a wolf." Deans face changed,

"Howls?" I nod.

"And you know what's so weird." Dean shakes his head.

"Well, there hasn't been a wolf sighted in Beacon Hills in like 7 years. So I wonder what they're doing so far up north." Dean stood up,

"Stiles you're not crazy, but I gotta go talk to Sammy for a second. Why don't you get some sleep for now, and then we'll talk more tomorrow." I nod,

"Okay. And thanks, Dean." Dean smiles. And he starts to leave again.

"Uh Dean, Can I borrow your phone. I want to text Allison and Lydia a bit before I go to bed. And you know to tell them about my car and stuff." I say as A gesture to my beaten up body. Dean smirks,

"Sure." He tosses the phone and leaves.

Notes:

Ahhhhhhh I want to kill Gerard already. But alas he has more bad shit to do.

Next chapters a sad one be warned.

Bye for now.


	21. Heart Break,Death,Destruction, And Hate

Notes:

WARNING: Lot's of sad stuff in this chapter, it's reminding me of my other story No One Left. I don't think anything I will ever write anything as depressing as that ever again, But this definitely has those vibes.

Otherwise, Enjoy.

"Well, how was that Stiles?" I feel Gerard say to me.

"Now your two stupid wolves are going to be haunted." I'm mad. Pissed even. But my face remains an even blank.

"And just wait this is far from done."

"What the hell do you mean? You old sick fuck. Derek's going to find out. They know I wouldn't do this. You'll get sent to the afterlife for good this time." But Gerard just laughed and typed in Derek's number.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Of course I'm just going to break up with Derek." My heart stops.

"What? Why?"

"Well, to make Derek stop trusting you, and god if I'm gonna be in this body I don't want to even imagine touching that freak of nature." I'm crying. Well not outwardly. I hate Gerard. I want him gone. But I'm weak and powerless. I'm human.

Derek picks up.

"Hello, Who's this?" I smirk.

"Hey, Derek."

"Stiles? This isn't your phone." He sounds confused.

"Yeah, I dropped mine,"I say with no emotion.

"Oh. Okay." He accepts the simple explanation.

"Um, Derek I just don't feel us working out." My heart is breaking.

"What?" I can hear the shock in his voice.

"Well, I mean I know we are dating but I kind of don't want to anymore." I can hear Derek's defeated tone,

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think I can trust you. Your so much older and well your kind of not human. I just don't see us long term. I just kinda went with it in the heat of the moment. I mean you're hot. But that's really all. I mean your kind of depressing to be around. And with your relationship history. Having everyone before me is well dead, Like Jennifer, Kate, Paige." I hear Derek make a sound.

"And well I don't really think it'll work out. Also, I don't really think I'm into guys. I was just testing it out with you, but the kissing kind of turned me off. So, let's break up okay." Derek was silent. I was crying on the inside. All those hurtful things,

"Gerard I'm going to kill you! You asshole get the fuck out of me." I just felt my face smirk.

"I mean it wasn't even serious, right? So like we can leave off as friends right?" Derek finally spoke.

"Yeah. Sure, Stiles. Bye." I could hear the hurt and pain in those 4 words. I wanted to cry. But instead, my smile just got even bigger.

"Well, that was great."

"I hate you! Get out of me!"

"Stiles you should be thanking me. Dogs aren't meant to be friends. Or even lovers."

"Fuck you."

I picked up the phone again and sent some texts to Alli and Lydia saying I got into an accident and I was okay. They responded quickly asking how bad I was hurt and if I was going to school tomorrow. I replied yes. And put the phone down.

"Now time for the last piece of the puzzle."

" There's more?" I say dreading what else this monster has in store. He walked to my closet and pulled out my hunter bag. He reached inside and grabbed a knife and a gun.

"All that's left is to add a few more deaths to your name." I grimaced, what the hell does that mean.

"Maybe I'll shoot the wolves. Or maybe your dad."

"Like I'd let you, I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, that'd be fun. Of course, I'm going to kill Chris and Allison. They are a shame to the family. Oh, maybe I'll just kill Allison and let Chris kill you. Scott may even kill you then. Oh, the fun."

"Are you crazy you want to kill your own family."

"I don't have a family like that, who sympathize with the mutts. I'll kill them all. All your family all your friends, Dead. Maybe I'll let you live. So you can live a life without them. They'll think your crazy. If you start spouting possession. And in the end, you'll either go to jail, or Echen house. Or maybe you'll kill yourself in the end. Yeah, that's what you'd do. You're weak like that." I'm broken. My head thought about all those things. I want to puke. I want to die now just so I could prevent what this monster is about to do. I feel myself, pick up the phone and open the door.

"Hey, Dean I'm going to sleep. I'll leave the phone in your room." I hear a quick,

"Ok, thanks!" I drop the phone on the bed. And head back to my room. I shut the light off and lay in bed. But I don't sleep. No, I can just feel Gerard thinking about my friend's deaths. I can hear and feel mouth singing this creepy murderous lullaby talking about cutting monsters in half. It's a freaking nightmare. That I can't wake up from.

Notes:

So that was sad. Sorry. I cried writing it, so I wasn't happy either.

Anyway, that's all for today. No more chappies are being posted today. I'm hungry and tired and my hands hurt. I've been typing with those fake acrylic nails. And ugh, I need to crack my knuckles.

I still want Gerard dead, but sadly he needs to fuck up a few more things before that happens.


	22. Ghost's, Waffles, and Mechanics

Notes:

Hello again!

New chapter I switch perspectives between Bobby and Dean in this chapter. It's a lot of discussing what to do next.

Also, I added a little harry potter reference, cause I love Harry Potter. And I added a little scene/ convo from season 1 episode 11 from supernatural. Because I just rewatched it and it was funny. I just took Deans description of waffles because when I watched it I laughed at Dean.

Well, Enjoy!

Bobby POV:

It's a new day. I just heard from Sam and Dean Stiles got into a car crash. I walk into his room to see if the kid is okay. Sam and Dean left early to get to the mechanic and get breakfast or something. They were kinda acting shady about it, but I left it alone because I was worried about the kid. I knock on the door. I open it expecting to see Stiles chilling on his bed maybe reading a book or on his computer. But what I don't expect is him packing a book bag.

"Kid?" Stiles turns to me he had a frown on his face like he wasn't expecting me to be here.

"Bobby? What's up." But now he's wearing a bright smile.

"Not much I just came to check on you. I wanted to see how you were after the crash." Stiles smiles but I feel on edge, huh I wonder why.

"Oh, I'm stiff and sore all over. But I can walk, and plus I got a test in chemistry. The new teacher is like evil reincarnate. It's like the job is cursed. Maybe it's like Harry Potter. Like you know Defense Against The Dark Arts but the muggle chemistry version." I nodded along to the kids rambling.

"Right. Are you sure you should be going to school? I mean I think your teacher will forgive you if you tell him you were in a bad accident." Stiles looked upset that I kept bothering him about resting but he was hiding it well.

"I'm fine Bobby. I wasn't even hurt that bad."

"Okay okay, sorry I just worry. Between you and the boys, and the amount of trouble you get into I tend to worry a lot." Stiles smiles,

"No, it's ok thanks, Bobby. Uh hey, do you think you can drop me off at school, cause you know. No car, kinda sorta hurt here." I chuckle,

"Uh huh, sure kid. Come on." I say as the kid grabs his bag and I drive him to school.

We arrive at the school. The kid jumps out and grabs his bag. It's oddly bulky and heavy looking. But the kid doesn't seem to mind. Maybe I'm just imagining it.

"Bye Stiles be safe."

"Okay, Bobby." The kid says as he scampers off into the building. For a second I could've sworn I saw Stiles roll his eyes at me. But I don't think I upset him. But teenagers. I sigh and pull out my phone. I'm about to call Sam and Dean so we can meet up, wherever they are. But someone beats me to it. I look at the caller ID it's Stiles' dad.

"Sheriff?" I hear a sigh,

"Bobby? Oh good you picked up I've been calling Stiles but he hasn't answered. And it's been so long since I seen Sam and Dean that their numbers have changed. Do you know where Stiles is?" I laugh,

"Don't worry I just dropped Stiles off at school. And as for Stiles apparently, his phone broke." The sheriff sighs a loud deep sigh.

"Oh good. Wait, why did you drop him off?" The sheriff sounded confused.

"Well I guess no one told you but Stiles' car flipped on his way home."

"What!? And you guys didn't think to call me?" I sigh,

"I just found out this morning. But Stiles seems fine, it looks like his car took most of the damage. He only had a cut on his head and one on his leg witch Sam apparently fixed up. Stiles is acting like he's fine. But I'll ask Chris to ask Allison took watch out just in case ok."

"Okay. Okay good. That's good." I quickly sent Chris the message so it could be taken care of while I have the time.

"So Sheriff what did you call me for?" I hear a soft 'oh yeah' across the phone.

"Right, So I have some interesting facts that occurred yesterday. I didn't find out till one of my deputies found the body."

"Another sword death?" Great more dead people.

"No, no my deputy is still alive. But he is in a coma. Apparently, he went into the evidence room took the sword. Then left the building to a place the cameras couldn't follow. Then he came back 5 minutes later without the sword. He then locked himself in evidence and walked up to a wall and bashed his own head in. I gotta tell you I have no idea what happened, I hope you have a good idea." Okay so if the sword is possessed then that means Gerard is moving. But where would he go? What are his plans? I got to talk to an expert.

"We think it's a ghost. We also think it's possessing the sword and whoever holds the sword then, in turn, is possessed. And apparently, the ghost is Gerard Argent, Chris' father."

"Okay, and he was one of those hunters, like you." The sheriff asks still getting the hang of this whole supernatural stuff.

"Yeah, but according to Chris he went bad because he was dying and he was power hungry."

"Hmm ok so if we get the sword and, what destroy it. The ghost is gone."

"Yes, that's the simple version."

"Okay, what do we do first?"

"We need to speak to the deputy and we need whatever pictures you have from where he went down. So meet me and Chris at the hospital. And we can continue there." I set the plan in motion.

"Ok. I'll be there in an hour. Bye."

"Bye." I sure got my work cut out for me in this town.

Dean POV:

I just finished arguing with the dumbass mechanic. Apparently, he's used to talking to high schoolers who have no idea how much stuff costs because he tried to charge me $5,000 for fixing the whole thing. I could fix it for better. Jerk.

Currently, Sammy and I are sitting in the local diner. They have really good waffles. I'm on my second currently. Damn it's so good. Sam is eating some healthy vegan crap. I don't get him and Stiles with the healthy stuff. But as long as they don't shove it on me I'm good. Sam looks at me with his bitch face,

"How could you eat all that?" He says as I take the final bite of these fluffy cakes, with little pockets of syrup. I mean you'd be a psycho not to love them.

"Okay, I'll ask why can't we call Bobby?" I sigh for the hundredth time,

"Because Sam, Bobby, Chris, and Peter are up to something. If we say anything they're gonna get all tight-lipped. And plus there's something off about this town." Sam gave me a look,

"But Bobby come on, why would he hide stuff from us?" I returned the bitch face.

"If Bobby wanted to keep something from us he could. We would probably never figure it out with his poker face. But see the others can't lie as good." I push the plate away and sigh stuffed,

"And anyway, Something is definitely going on. I mean Stiles practically told me he saw a werewolf." Sam frowned,

"Yeah but that's what I don't get. Chris said he came to this town to hunt the wolves. Why would he leave them alive?"

"Maybe he became a softy. Maybe he's a werewolf lover. I don't know man, but all I know is I have some silver bullets in the car and I'm going to go have a talk with this Derek dude and the 'hunter' Peter." I say clearly not buying the hunter story anymore after what Stiles told us. Sam sighs but ultimately agrees.

"Okay fine, but I need a shower first. And so do you." I lift my arm and sniff. And Oh yep, definitely need a shower.

"Right let's go hunt some were-bitches."

Bobby POV:

Chris the Sheriff and I walk into the deputies room. Apparently regained consciousness an hour ago. We all walk in. There's a young woman beside the bed holding the deputies hand. She has red eyes and she was obviously just crying. The sheriff grabs her hands,

"Jane, how are you holding up?" The women in question sniff's and looks to the sheriff.

"I'm okay. Just having him up is a great relief. The doctors say he'll be okay just needs rest." She's crying and slowly shaking. The sheriff turns to the deputy whose eyes are watching his wife next to the sheriff.

"Erik, How do you feel?" The deputy grabs the sheriffs wrist,

"I'm ok. I think. My memories are just a little jumbled. Like I remember doing everything on that videotape but I just remember feeling really cold and then I started to weird stuff. But I don't know why I did those things. LIke I felt myself move sheriff but I had no control I just don't understand." The sheriff nodded and looked back at us. I nodded.

"Okay well, I'll try to see what happened don't worry. You listen to your wife and the doctors and rest. Ok."

"Yes, sir." The sheriff patted Jane's shoulder and ushered us out.

Once we were in the hallway he asked us,

"Okay, so what did that mean?" Chris looked at me since I'm the expert here.

"Well when he said he felt cold, that's an obvious sign of ghosts. Also, he said he had no control so that's a yes for possession. And I looked at the pictures from when you found him." I gesture to the file in my hand.

"This black goo-like substance is ectoplasm. I mean I'm almost positive." Chris spoke up, for him being otherwise quiet throughout this whole encounter.

"So if the ghost presumably left the deputy who is he in now?"

"I have no clue. It could be literally anyone in town." This is going to be one hell of a manhunt.

Notes:

Next Chapter will be Stiles at School. Wonder what havoc Gerard will do?

See you soon.


	23. Tulpa's Or Werewolves

Notes:

Ahhh I have something to say. I added my own kind of lore to battle the different supernatural x Teen wolf lore on werewolves. I talk about it in the story no worries. If it's not clear just message me I'll explain in greater detail.

But otherwise, Enjoy!

You all better love me. This chapter is long as fuck.

(Fanfiction Readers, sorry I didn't notice it messed up and only showed code. No one ever tells me anything on here so I just post and go. I saw it like 5 mins ago when I was about to update a new chapter. So now you have two. Sorry I didn't notice. But I don't think the wait was long. But enjoy!)

Stiles POV:

"Okay Bobby" I hear myself say. As I walk into school I have this creepy smirk on my face.

"Now let's have some fun huh Stiles." "

 _"You know Bobby knows something wrong it's only a matter of time."_ I feel my smile getting bigger,

"Well, then all we have to do is kill him. Eliminate the threat and all."

 _"You ass."_ I start to laugh when Lydia and Alli come up to me.

"Hey Stiles, what's so funny?" Alli asks.

"Oh, nothing just something Bobby said." Lydia gives me this look,

"Bobby? Who is that?" I laugh,

"The hunter who trained me."

 _"You dumbass I didn't get the chance to tell Lydia yet."_ I frown.

"Stiles I didn't tell her you said you would," Alli says.

"Oh, it slipped my mind," I say.

"Tell me what?" Lydia was pouting at being ignored. I scratch my head.

"Well I didn't go to FBI training over the summer I was with a hunter train to be a hunter. Which I am, now." Lydia punched my arm,

"You should have told me." But right after she touched me she backed up.

"Lydia?" I asked. Though there was no concern.

"Lydia are you okay what happened," Allison asked in concern. Lydia tilted her head,

"Who are you?" Alli looked confused.

"What do you mean Lydia, it's Stiles," Allison says confused. I was frowning.

"No, it isn't who are you?" I look to Allison,

"What's happening?"

 _"Haha you didn't count to run into a banshee, did you. Lydia might not know what's wrong but all she has to do is speak to the right people."_

"You're not Stiles. I feel coldness and hatred coming off you. I can hear voices, screaming. They want to get out. Let him go!"

 _"Yes, you redheaded goddess. Oh if I had control of my body I would just kiss you."_ But instead, my mouth just looked confused,

"I don't understand Lydia. I'm Stiles are you okay?" Lydia backed up as I moved closer.

"Don't touch me! I don't know who you are or what you've done. But your not Stiles." Lydia looks toward Allison.

"That's not Stiles. There's some-" Lydia faint's. I know Gerard did something.

 _"Don't you touch her, I'm going to kill you."_

"Allison I assure you I'm me. I swear, maybe her Banshee thing is messing with her." Allison looks skeptical but agrees in the end.

Lydia is in the nurse's office recovering, Allison and I are on the field. She's sitting next to me on the bench. Gerard was extra careful about acting like me. So Alli seems to trust me more than this morning.

We're watching the practice during gym. Couch let me sit out because of the accident. I'm watching Isaac and Scott run around. Scott keeps giving me these weird looks. I wonder why. I mean I know we fought but I'm just getting a weird vibe off his questioning stares. But of course, I don't say anything. Because I have no control. Scott at this moment makes a goal. Alli cheers. My face frowns as I look at her. And with my face turned away I don't see the ball flying at my face until I hear Scott's,

"Stiles Watch ou-" I fall back from the impact of the ball hitting my face. It knocks my head pretty good. And I feel oddly free for a second. Like my head is only occupied by me. I look behind me and see the base of a flag post under me. I feel it, it's metal… Oh, it's iron. NIce luck. I feel arms on my shoulder, it's Alli. I can see Scott and Isaac in the distance. Oh, I gotta say something fast. I grab Allison tightly.

"Stiles- woah, what?"

"Allison, Listen to me. Lydia is right, I'm not really Stiles. I mean I am now but before I wasn't."

"What?"

"Okay, you gotta listen fast and trust me. I'm being possessed by Ghost Gerard. He wants to kill everyone. He told Sam and Dean about the pack, so I need you to go to Derek and Peter and explain it to them. While Scott. I know your listening bud." I look over to him.

"I need you to take me somewhere and put me inside a ring of salt. Okay I know this is weird, confusing and rushed but Gerard is fighting to get back in. So go." I push Alli away. She nods and runs.

Scott also listens and picks me up.

"Coach we'll take him to the nurse," Scott says dragging me away.

"Isaac go get the Salt," Scott orders Isaac.

"From where?" Isaac asks.

"I don't know. I'm sure there's some in the cafe." Isaac nods listening to Scott and jogs off. I can feel my consciousness slipping. I just hope Allison makes it in time.

Allison POV:

After what Lydia said and what Stiles said I believed them. I jump in the car and head to the loft to intercept Sam and Dean. I quickly and dangerously text my dad mid drive telling him,

"Meet at the Derek's Loft ASAP! Sam and Dean are on to us. I'm heading there now." My dad responds immediately

"Okay, we're on our way. Be careful and Stay safe." I drive fast, to try and beat Sam and Dean or get there before all hell breaks loose.

I haphazardly park my car. I only see the Camaro sitting there. So I bound up the stairs and open the door of the loft. I see Peter sitting there watching me. And Derek is there too but his eyes are really puffy and he looks kinda spaced out.

"Oh, the little hunter, what do we owe the pleasure?" Peter asks.

"We have trouble." He stands,

"What sort of trouble? And where's Stiles?" Derek also seems interested.

"It's Sam and Dean they know. About you guys." I tell them.

"What how? I know they were curious but I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything wrong." Peter says trying to think back on what he could've done to tip them off.

"Well, apparently Stiles came home yesterday and told them. But-" But Derek interrupts me.

"What?" Derek says getting up.

"He said he wanted to be friends. He was tricking me this whole stupid time." Derek looks in anguish.

"What?" Peter and I were confused. But before I could ask Sam and Dean walked in with their guns out. Dean looked at Derek and Peter. Then to me, they seemed confused at my presence. Peter backed up to Derek pulling me along.

"Allison? Aren't you supposed to be at school." I nod,

"I was at school. But I came here to stop you from doing something stupid." Sam looked confused.

"What do you mean stupid. They are werewolves right?" But Dean answers first,

"Well, of course, they are Stiles already said all he needed. And this one tried to kill him." He aims his gun at Derek. Derek's eyes flash blue and his claws come out.

"Why the fuck would I try to kill Stiles?" Derek asks confused where they came up with that logic.

"Because there was a little love lost in paradise huh. What he wanted to leave and you said no." Derek charged. And Dean shot. Derek stopped. I waited for the wolf's bane to take effect but nothing happened. Derek looked at the wound and we could all clearly see it heal. Derek laughs.

"What the fuck? How the hell did you survive a silver bullet to the chest?" Dean asks. I snort along with Peter.

"Silver what are you amateurs," Peter says.

"What? What are you talking about." Sam says raising his gun towards Peter.

"Stiles had told me some hunters didn't know but I just thought he was lying to make me feel better about having to go into a room full of hunters."

"What," Derek asks Peter,

"Well, apparently wolfsbane isn't a widespread hunter thing. They think silver is going to hurt us." Peter says to Derek and me an explanation.

"Yeah sliver is just cause of my namesake, you know right," I say remembering what Stiles told me.

"What?!" Both Sam and Dean exclaimed.

Outside/Author POV:

There was a lot of confusion going on. See there was the feral Omegas that Sam and Dean are used to. The ones who were made from the legends. Kind of a Tulpa that was mistaken for a werewolf. And the idea just spread and then their numbers grew. But the real werewolves like the Hales, and Scott, the werewolves of Beacon Hills. They are better adapted to blending in and seeming human. They are all around the world but only hunter families that go back aways like the Argents and the Calaveras would know about them. They only work with family so word never spread. And the silver worked so no questions were ever asked. And now back to the story.

Dean POV:

"What?" I have no idea what's happening. Derek should be dead. But apparently the way they're making fun of us, silver doesn't affect them. Well, I'm sure a well aimed shot to the head might work. I raise my gun again. Derek and Peter's eyes flash. Allison pulls out a crossbow from, somewhere. I'm about to pull the trigger when. BAM! The door behind me slams open. In comes in Bobby, Chris and … our uncle what? Sam is thinking along the same lines as me because he asks,

"Uncle? What's going on?" He sighs,

"Sorry for not telling you boys, but I kinda know about the supernatural and all. It's been a recent development but I think I get everything so far." I look at Sam. I lower my gun an inch.

"I need someone to explain what's going on. Because there's lots of stuff I don't understand. Sam nods along with me.

Bobby sighs,

"Okay, let's put the guns away and talk." I'm skeptical, I watch the wolves and they are tense shoulders and Derek is still sporting claws. But I put my gun down. But not away. Sam follows by example.

Peter grabs a book off the table and sits. Allison, Chris, Uncle, Sammy, and Bobby sit as well. Derek and I are just staring each other off.

"Come on Dean," Sam says.

"I don't trust him, He tried to kill Stiles."

"What?" The sheriff says looking at Derek. Derek's eyes glowed blue,

"I didn't try to kill him. He went home yesterday then he calls me to apparently tell me he was just playing with my feelings and I mean nothing to him other than being a monster." I'm confused,

"No, he told me you and Peter were arguing with him yesterday. And he said he saw your eyes flash blue and he thought he was going crazy. Then on his way home he heard howls and swerved out of the way of a wolf. Then his car flipped and he came home all cut up and hurt."

Peter choose this moment to speak,

"Wait I'm confused. Stiles knows about the supernatural. He's practically a hunter. A good one, but a hunter nonetheless. Why was he acting like he didn't know what we are." What? Stiles hunts. I look at Sammy he looks just as shocked. I look to Bobby but he seems normal.

"Bobby, did you know?" Bobby sighs,

"Yeah who do you think trained him."

"What the hell he's just a kid," Sam says looking angrily.

"Look when he contacted me he told me he was hunting a Wendigo, and I thought he was alone so I gave him some tips. Then he kind of grew on me so I offered to train him. And well I was afraid he would be a dead kid if I didn't teach him. He told me he didn't want to be seen as weak and he wanted to be able to protect people so I didn't turn him down. And he is a great hunter, he definitely knows about them, Dean. He made me swear before I came here last time that I wouldn't hunt anything other than the demon when I came. And he promised me he would take care of it if anything happened." I was so lost,

"So why did he tell me that." Bobby looked confused.

"I don't know. But it's not like him. He's incredibly loyal." Peter and Derek nodded.

"That's true, Maybe it has to do with why he broke up with me. H-he didn't sound like himself he said stuff that Stiles wouldn't say. He wouldn't." Derek looked broken and hurt. Peter was a bit comforting placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh right!" Allison says like something dawned her.

"What?" I ask.

"It's Stiles he's possessed." Everyone in the room says loudly,

"WHAT!?"

Notes:

So was that easy to understand. Just imagine Supernatural Werewolves are Tulpa's in a way and Teen wolf werewolves are the OG werewolves.

Thanks For Reading! Comment.


	24. The Aftermath Part One

Notes:

So I'm back again. BTW part five has so many fun ideas I can't wait to start writing. I would now, but I fear I'll mess up. So first part 4.

This is a filler with some humor tbh. I needed to get everyone together and this did that.

Next chapter is where the final boss fight starts I guess. Though I don't know if you'd call a ghost a final boss. But that's the main enemy so final boss it is.

Chris POV:

We all calm down after the initial panic from what my daughter said.

"Okay so let's figure out all the information," I say. Allison then explained to us what Lydia said and how stiles took control and how Scott and Isaac are trapping him as we speak.

"Around the time Stiles came to the station when I was handing him off the case files is around the time the sword disappeared." , the sheriff says.

"Wait so do you think that Stiles is being controlled by the sword?", asked Derek, he looked pale.

Dean thought about it, "It could be possessing him. But why?"

Chris looked sick, "We need to save Stiles, Especially from Gerard." Bobby also looked sick.

"Not that I'm against saving my cousin but why do you guys look sick. Chris sighed,

"Stiles probably didn't say anything and I respected him and didn't say anything cause Gerard was dead so I thought I'd give him peace. However, when my Gerard was looking for information on Derek and his pack." Chris pause for a second looking sick at what he was about to say.

"He apparently kidnapped Stiles and tortured him."

Sam, Dean and the sheriff yelled, "What?"

"When the hell was this?" The sheriff looked towards Chris.

"Ah apparently after the lacrosse game, I think? I didn't find out until after the fact." The sheriff looked thoughtful.

He then mumbled, "Other team my ass." He sighed. "Yeah, I remember Stiles came home with a bloody face and he had told me it was the other team who beat him up because he had won. I was about to kick those kids asses but he wouldn't tell me there names. Now I see why it was the principle the whole time huh." The sheriff looked livid.

Derek POV:

Derek didn't know what to do, he didn't know Stiles did that for him. Stiles never said anything. And he had thought Stiles had betrayed him over the phone then. Damn it. He really hated hunters. Well, not all hunters he thought thinking of stiles a few weeks ago when he was sitting in the loft with Derek joking about something. He was happy and smiling. He was adorable and perfect. Derek looked back at everyone in the room. He had set his resolve he was gonna get stiles back no matter what. Everyone seems to be on the same stage and they plan.

Bobby POV:

"So Allison, do you know where Stiles is?"

Allison looks up, "Uh, well if Scott listened to me and Stiles he should be somewhere in the school. Stiles had told Scott to surround him in salt. Between Scott and Isaac, I'm sure they figured it out." I nodded.

"Wait are you sure it's okay to get more people involved in this." I wasn't sure if the kid Scott knew Stiles didn't really tell me the whole, who was werewolves and who was human rundown, among his friends.

Peter answered for me, however, "Oh Scott knows."

Dean glared, "What you go around telling all the teenagers in this town that your werewolves."

Peter glared right back, "Well it'd be hard to hide when their werewolves themselves. I mean it'd be hard to convince someone that sprouting hair on a full moon is normal. Though Scott would probably have believed it." Peter says contemplating how dumb Scott truly is sometimes. Dean just glared not enjoying Peter's sass.

"Okay enough," I said glaring at both of them. "If Stiles is trapped at the school then that means the sword is somewhere nearby. And if we salt and burn the sword it gets rid of the sword and we have Stiles back, And if you still have a question I sure we can discuss this like adults with Stiles. Okay." I say pointedly looking at Dean and Sam. Though more so at Dean. Dean nodded for the most part but he didn't look like he enjoyed any of this. And to be honest this town was too complicated for me.

"Fine let's get this over with," Dean said heading to the door. Everyone trailed after.

Meanwhile at School, with Scott, Isaac, and Stiles...

Scott POV:

Isaac and I carried Stiles into the basement. Since the janitor was killed just a few days ago no one would be down here. I looked for a good place to drop him. There was an empty storage area where teachers stored books and paper. I placed him on the ground. He woke up as Gerard but I knocked him out again. I listened as I heard Isaac rush down the stairs towards us. He was carrying a large bag a salt he probably stole from the lunch room. I doubt he could have said anything to those stubborn lunch ladies to give him that much salt.

"Do you think this is enough?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I answer. I pop out a single claw and start to cut the bag. Isaac then takes it and starts to form a circle around Stiles. He starts to groan and move.

"Isaac I think you need to hurry," I whisper to Isaac as to not let Stiles know what's happening yet.

"I'm trying. It's harder than it looks." He says as he makes a sorta circle around Stiles. Stiles sits up and smirks at me.

"Hey, Scott long time no see. I see your an alpha now. A true alpha in fact. Very rare. I sad I wasn't alive to see it happen. Or to well take it from you." Stiles says, though It's not Stiles it's Gerard, who is a ghost. And he's apparently possessing Stiles at the moment.

"Well, I glad you died. And soon it's going to be permanent." I said angrily, whats with people coming back to life. Though I guess he's not really alive. Stiles glared at me. Yet I had to remind myself it wasn't Stiles.

I feel and hear a buzz in my pocket.

A: "Hey Scott were all coming over to the school, where did you take Stiles?"

S: "Isaac and I did what u said and he's in a salt circle."

S: "Where in the basement btw."

A: "Okay good. Make sure he stays in the circle. Apparently, it acts like mt. ash to ghosts."

S: "Ok good to know."

S: "What should we do?"

A: "Idk just wait we'll be there soon The sheriff is escorting us through red lights. It's cool tbh."

S: "That is cool. But ok see you soon."

A: "Same"

I put the phone back in my pocket. Isaac looks at me curious to know what's going on. But Stiles answers,

"I assume the cavalry is coming. Oh, goodie." He says sarcastically. I slowly raise my head, Isaac copies me. We can hear the police sirens getting closer and closer into our hearing range. This will all soon be over. Hopefully.

Notes:

Short? I know, but it was a filler so eh.

(Actually, edit this is the length of my normal chapters. It just felt short. The last chapter was like 3 times my normal chapter maybe that's why)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it at least. Peace.


	25. The Aftermath Part Two

Notes:

So what's up peeps. I'm back. I've been writing on the new part a bit and got sidetracked. I don't know if you guys will like it. But I need it to happen for the story to progress as I want it to so it shall happen anyway.

You have no idea what I'm talking about, but it's okay. You'll see. This is the LAST official chapter. There is one more, and epilogue of sorts, that helps lead to the next one. But yeah this is it. Part 4 is basically done.

Thanks for reading, I'll see you soon, in the next story.

Stiles POV:

Luckily Scott actually listened to me and put me in a circle of salt. So at least Gerad is stuck in me, inside this circle. Which means I can't truly hurt anyone. Which big plus in my books. It has been hectic for so long. And I actually feel calm. Odd as it is. I'm definitely trapped. Apparently Gerard never really dealt with ghosts. Probably likes to kill things he can see feel pain. So he attempts to get out a few times. But to no avail. Were stuck. Gerard speaks a lot of crap to Scott trying to rile him up. But Scott ignores him. Eventually, I see both Scott and Isaac react to some noise somewhere out of my hearing range. We wait a bit before the room fills with hunters and werewolves alike. I look at Derek and Peter, they look fine. Thank god. Well, other than the bullet hole in Derek's chest but I see the unmarked skin underneath. So it's likely no wolfsbane was used.

I can feel my face frown,

"Damn shame, not even one of the mutts got offed," I say. Everyone looks at me. Some not expecting those words from me. Chris steps up.

"Gerard." He says with hate in his voice. I smirk

"My failure, how has it been. Still thinking that those dogs are safe, that you could trust them?" He says pointedly at Derek. Derek looks still hurt. Probably hearing my voice say it adds to the pain.

"So your the famed Winchester's," I say to my cousins. They both turn to me. They are both frowning.

"I've heard so much, how you kill no questions asked. Perfect hunters. You have no stupid codes in place. A very nice situation figured out." I say as I smirk.

"Chris could learn something."

"Enough." Bobby interrupts.

"Oh, I heard of you too. Though not as widespread as these kids. But you're pretty well known. Stiles knows a bit about you too. Did you know he did a background check? On you, his cousins. Police check too. Lots of interesting things about you guys. All the deaths and murders surrounding you all. Very interesting." I have this continuous smirk on my face. I can see what Gerard is trying to do. He's trying to piss off my cousins. Which seems to be working by how pissed Dean looks. He has his gun in his hand raised almost to my chest. I can see the debate in his mind. His finger is twitching.

I see him share a quick nod with Sam. At first, I fear he's actually going to shoot me. But he must have a plan. I open my mouth to say something but something no one expects happens. Dean raises his gun with practiced ease. He aims it at my chest and shoots. It hurts. Fuck does it hurt. Plus he is wielding a shotgun. Meaning a spray of bullets. A spray of very painful bullets.

"Ow, Fuck!" I feel two large hands grab me out of the circle. I see some kind of cloudy smoke stuff in front of me. It looks pissed and starts to reach for me. I see it hit something hard but I don't see anything there. I notice the cloud thing has a face. A face I know and hate. But I can't think very well. I have a very bad headache as well as a stinging pain in my stomach. I hear yelling and growling. I see two sets of blue eyes appear above me. They look concerned. The pain dulls considerably. I sigh,

"-ank's guys" I see my dad. He is grabbing my face he's saying something, I assume he's reassuring me, but my ears are kind of shot. From when the gun went off and the pain I still feel. I feel sleepy, my eyes are closing slowly. I see Alli come into view for a second. But I'm not too sure cause she's gone the next second. Or I closed my eyes. It's really dark. And I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep for a second, just a sec, It'll be quic-.

At the same time Bobby's POV:

I see Stiles mouthing off at Dean and Sam then he says some surprising things to me. I know it's not Stiles, I've through this enough times, but it still shocks me. Seeing the face of someone I spent so much time with, turn so cruel and unnaturally sarcastic. It still bothers me. I see Dean out of the corner of my eye, he is silently talking to Sam with just his eyes. They both nod in silent agreement, Dean moves to raise his gun. I'm not sure what threatens will do to a ghost. Well, that's what I think he's doing until he fires off a shot. He shoots Stiles in the stomach. Then all hell breaks loose.

For a spilt second, everyone just stops. We all look at Stiles in shock. Then we all move. Peter and Derek's eyes illuminate to a supernatural blue hue. They soon sprout claws and fangs and growl at Dean. He pulls the shotgun back up and glares at them. Sam moves in the confusion, he grabs Stiles' still form and hauls him out of the circle. Stiles coughs gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The sheriff runs to him grabbing him forcefully from Sam and laying him down in his lap. Peter and Derek seem to abandon Dean and head to Stiles. They both grab one hand. I'm curious as to what they plan to do. The sheriff seems to not understand either and is telling them to leave him. But they shake their heads and tighten their grip. These mucky back veins appear going up there arms. I step closer to trying to stop them, but Stiles opens his eyes. He looks at them. And speaks in a quite slur,

"-anks guys." He smiles at the werewolves. They smile back.

The sheriff asks the question I was silently thinking in my head,

"What are you doing?" Sam and Dean step closer but stay to the outside from the glare the sheriff was giving them. Peter answered Derek seemed too distracted by staring at Stiles.

"We're taking the pain. We can't heal him but he at least won't feel anything, until he can get treated." Stiles was moving his head, he kept grimacing and mumbling things. They came out in incomprehensible slurs. I look to Chris he's watching the ghost of Gerard Argent bang his form against the barrier he is surprisingly still in. His appearance was weird as he had weird teeth and he bleeding black goo everywhere. He seems to be seething in anger, he's trying to break out but to no avail since he cannot pass the salt circle. Chris is just watching him on one hand and keeping an eye on what's happening with Stiles from afar. Allison rushes up to Stiles' still form and looks him in the eye, she calls for Scott, who I forgot was there and she told him to come help already. He rushes over with a timid looking Isaac trailing behind, Isaac was were watching Sam and Dean with afraid eyes. Scott also put a hand on Stiles and he too had black veins start to spread up his arm. Stiles seemed to start to sway and soon passed out. Probably from feeling no pain suddenly, if what Peter said was true.

The sheriff kept yelling for Stiles to wake up, but he got nothing. Derek reassured him he was fine, and that he only passed out. The sheriff soon coming to terms with what Derek said to be true he stood and called for an ambulance for Stiles. Peter went to pick Stiles up, but as he was lifting him something golden fell from his back pocket. I bent down to pick it up and it was apparently the hilt of a sword. A broadsword, I assume to be Gerard's. Said looked at what I was holding and glared. He looked to be going full vengeful spirit in rage.

The sheriff stands up with an angry face,

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you even think? No don't answer that, You weren't thinking because if you were you wouldn't of shot my son." The sheriff then pulls his own gun and points it at Dean. Dean backs up and puts his hands up. Sam looks like a deer caught in a headlight, not knowing how to deal with an angry sheriff. Dean looks the same, but he's watching Peter who is carrying Stiles upstairs, with Derek, Allison, Scott, and Isaac. Trailing behind. They leave the room apparently hearing the ambulance near the school.

I give the boys a glare but I walk to the sheriff and push the gun down. He looks about to yell again,

"Listen you can yell at them for however long you want. But first, let's take care of that. " I say as I point to Gerard's form. Chris is still watching him. The sheriff nods after watching Gerard bang against the barrier a few more times.

"Fine. But be warned we will have a long talk when this is over." He then looks at me,

"So what do we do?" I lift the hilt of the sword, that fell off Stiles' body.

"Well, we just need to burn this, However, we seem to be missing a bit." Gerard has a smug smile.

" _ **You think I'm stupid. I learned all sorts of stuff while in Stiles' mind. I hid the rest in places you'll never find. Stiles might've known but who knows he might be dead soon. Then you'll be stuck with me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_ " Gerard's ghost said as he burst into maniacal laughter. I frowned, that was going to be a problem if he broke the sword up too much we'd have trouble finding it all. Hmmm, I don't know what to do yet.

I hear footsteps hurry down the stairs I fear that something bad happened, but then Peter rushes in.

"Uh, I heard the conversation from upstairs and Stiles woke for a second so I asked him. He told me it was in his car so, uh here." He said holding the rest of the blade. Gerard was screaming and clawing at the barrier.

" _ **You damned dogs, I WILL KILL YOU!**_ " He was bleeding more black liquid the angrier he got. Peter seeming not fazed just smirked and handed me the blade.

"Here do it." I put the blade and hilt on the floor. I put salt and gasoline on it. I dropped a match and stood back. It wasn't sudden, more gradual since it was a sword. But soon enough Gerard started to scream in pain. Chris looked away but stayed. Dean and Sam looked on like normal. The sheriff watched until the screaming got more intense then he turned away as well. Peter was staring with a smirk the whole time he seemed to grimace as the fire engulfed him but seemingly was happy with what was happening. I watched with practiced ease. I had no pity for him, he was not someone who deserved pity in my books.

Sometime later after all the fighting was over. The sheriff went to town on Sam and Dean. And how stupid they were. Now they decided to discuss what the hell is going on in this town. We were sitting in the hospital around Stiles. Stiles was wide awake. Peter and Allison seemed to be near him, more like hovering. Derek was here earlier but Stiles and he had some kind of argument and he left. That kid Scott left with Isaac after a second, because they made some excuse like there wasn't enough room.

Sam and Dean apologize to Stiles and the sheriff. The sheriff doesn't forgive them, but Stiles says he understands why Dean shot him and thanks him. Dean then asks Stiles all the questions about how he was a hunter and why for that matter? But Stiles gives Sam and Dean the explanation of the town. And what happened to lead up to this moment, then he brings in everyone else's story up until the point where they're at now. In the end, Sam and Dean were kinds of speechless. Sam is kind of proud of Stiles if his face was any indication. Dean seems to not like the fact that there so many supernatural creatures around and alive. But Stiles shoots him down right away. He argues strongly almost getting up before being pushed down by Peter. He is very adamant that the supernatural in this town are under his control and Dean and Sam have no say about anything here, While Stiles has argument still left in him. So Sam gives up and makes Dean begrudgingly agree. They come up with about the same agreement Stiles and Bobby originally made those few months ago, well more like a few days ago. No weeks definitely weeks. And with that, the Winchesters say goodbye to the pack his house. Back to and their little bit of family left. Bobby stays until Stiles can leave the hospital then he too soon leaves.

Notes:

Hi, how was the ending? Was it good?

Next chapter is gonna be up soon.

Soon enough I'm talking on a phone with two very loud friends and Writing is hard, like this but I can't hang up on them. They argue like a married couple with problems and it's funny as hell. But I can't type and listen because of they won't talk for five minutes but then all of a sudden they scream, And I can't keep up. I'm just dead most of the time so I probably won't write any more today. Maybe, So bye.


	26. Epilogue

Notes:

So I forgot I actually wrote the end two days ago, so here it is. YAY.

Part 4 is over. ;( I'm so sad, I spent so much time on this I wrote 28 thousand words. Sigh. It's over.

See you soon guys...

Stiles POV:

My cousins finally left. They left partially from being scared off by my dad and something to do with being needed by a nerdy angel. Whatever the hell that means. Bobby also left. He had told me that he better not hear from me for at least a month. He said he was tired of the crap that goes on in my town. However, he did offer me to come to spend winter break with him if I wanted to. I told him I'd think about it. My dad had apparently already given the ok, so there's that.

Allison and Lydia and I have gotten really close after we got Gerard out of me. Ah, that still sounds so weird to say. Lydia is a really amazing friend after I got over my crush. I will always love her. Just more platonic this time around. Allison is my new best friend... Yeah, I know. What about Scott, well we still hang. Sometimes. Ok not very often, mainly at school. It just never seemed to click back into place like it used to. He seems to have replaced me with Isaac. I love the guy but it hurts to replaced so easily and so fast, but that's Scott. Huh, friendship sucks sometimes.

Derek and my relationship. It's going. Apparently, Derek thinks the stuff I said while Gerard was in me, ( Ugh that's wrong on so many levels, again) is somewhat the truth. No matter how many times I tell him it's not. He's being stubborn and won't listen to me. So at the moment, our relationship is... were dating, but I rarely see Derek. Unless I got to the loft. He doesn't visit or talk to me much, so that also sucks. Since our big fight after I got shot, we haven't connected again. I hate it but I don't want to force Derek. So I just leave it. I hope everything works out. I do like him a lot.

I feel like I see Peter more. Which I do, he's collecting my IOU's. Apparently, he liked the bestiary so much that he comes by my room every now and then to pick up books pertaining to the supernatural. Or he borrows my laptop and reads my online copies. He's not bad company sometimes. He can also speak French, which helps to translate a lot of Argent stuff. And his sass is on par with mine so are back and forth is funny. I see him as less of an enemy and more of a friend. I trust him, as odd as that is to admit. But I do. He's been like an impromptu pack along with Allison and Lydia. And I guess we kinda are a pack. We all hang out and deal with threats together. So I guess we've adapted our own new pack. Which is sad, yet a tad bit cool. But hey that's life.

And so life as crazy as it is continue's on...

THE END

Notes:

I left it on a cliffhanger.

Sorry not Sorry, you'll hate me more next part. So I'm preparing.

But it's gonna be really cool, yet a different take, I have so many ideas.

And I'm gonna bring in more characters from both teen wolf and Supernatural be prepared.

It's gonna be good, but you might not like how I decided to start it. But it'll be good I swear... ahh I'm making it seem so bad. Just ignore me. I've been on a phone for 3 hours, I'm tired.

See you soon.


End file.
